El bebe de la novia
by marycullemswan
Summary: Bella Swan estaba organizando un espectáculo nupcial es una casa solariega y había acabado interpretando el papel de novia…¡una novia embarazada! adapt.
1. sinopsis

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

**SINOPSIS **

Bella Swan estaba organizando un espectáculo nupcial es una casa solariega y había acabado interpretando el papel de novia…¡una novia embarazada!

Quizá todas las chicas soñaran con planear una boda sin reparar en gastos, pero Bella no.

Longbourne Court había sido el hogar de sus antepasados, pero acababa de descubrir que el nuevo propietario era Edward Cullen, el hombre que, aunque no lo sabia, era el padre de su bebe. Ahora Edward estaba frente a ella, mirándole el abultado vientre…


	2. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Bella Swan miro la hora en su ordenador portátil. Las dos y cuarenta y cinco minutos, y su cita era a las dos. Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando en la recepción de las lujosas oficinas de Edward Cullen.

El mensaje no podía ser mas claro.

Ella era el enemigo.

Para pasar el tiempo, se había entretenido repasando los detalles de una boda al estilo hindú que estaba organizando para una supermodelo. Incluso había logrado localizar un elefante en alquiler para el día de la boda.

También había calmado los nervios de una pasada diva del pop que tenia la esperanza de reavivar su carrera con una fiesta espectacular en la que iba a presentar su nuevo álbum.

Todo ello le había ayudado a no pensar demasiado en la inminente entrevista… si lograba tenerla.

Sabia que era la ultima persona en el mundo a quien Edward Cullen quería ver. Comprendía que el quisiera posponer el encuentro todo lo posible. Era mutuo.

Lo único que no comprendía era que él, que la había evitado durante los últimos seis meses, quería que ambos pasaran por aquello.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Las tres menos diez. No aguantaba más. Quizá su paciencia no tuviera limites, eso y su atención a los detalles era lo que la hacían la mejor organizadora de eventos en Londres, pero su tiempo si.

Aquella cita había sido idea de Edward Cullen. A ella, por su parte, no le hacia gracia reunirse con un hombre al que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio. Un hombre que había estado a punto de casarse con su amiga de toda la vida y portada permanente de las revistas del corazón, Rosa lie Hale.

Lo único que ella quería era que Edward Cullen le extendiera un cheque por el dinero que le debía y así poder olvidarse de esa pesadilla.

Bella apago el ordenador, lo cerró y lo metió en la bolsa. Después, se acercó al mostrador de la recepcionista, que le había estado ignorando todo el tiempo.

_ No puedo esperar mas –dijo Bella –Por favor, dígale al señor Cullen que se ponga en contacto conmigo. Estaré en mi despacho mañana a las diez

_Pero…

_Lo siento, pero repito que no puedo esperar más. Tengo otro compromiso –dijo Bella, acallando la protesta de la recepcionista.

No era del todo verdad, las personas que trabajaban para ella estaban perfectamente capacitadas para manejar el asunto de la fiesta de lanzamiento del álbum; sin embargo, en ocasiones era necesario dejar claro que su tiempo era muy valioso, a pesar de ser una millonario como Edward Cullen. Además, pensándolo bien, quizá él también se alegrara de poder evitar un encuentro y solucionar el asunto mediante el envió de un cheque por correo.

_ Si no me marcho ahora mismo…–Bella se interrumpió al ver que la recepcionista dejaba de mirarla a ella para fijar sus ojos a sus espaldas, lo que le advirtió que habían dejado de estar solas.

Al volverse, lo primero que vio fue un fuerte pecho y unos anchos hombros cubiertos por una camisa de lino blanco. El botón superior de la camisa estaba desabrochado y la corbata, floja. Las mangas, subidas hasta los codos, mostraban unos poderosos y bronceados brazos.

A pesar de que había pasado los últimos seis meses organizando la bosa de Edward Cullen, esa era la segunda vez que lo tenía delante cara a cara.

Edward Cullen era un soltero multimillonario que, a pesar de defender su vida intima, no podía escapar de los comentarios de la prensa; sobretodo, después de que hubiera anunciado su inminente matrimonio con la hija de un aristócrata, Rose.

Y ese matrimonio era, para Rose, la meta de sus aspiraciones en la vida, tal y como había dejado claro durante un seminario en el colegio: una casa en Bulgaria, una mansión en el campo y un titulo nobiliario. El titulo no era imprescindible, pero si los millones.

¿Por qué perder el tiempo estudiando para los exámenes cuando no tenía intención de ir a la universidad? Todos sus esfuerzos iban dirigidos a perfeccionar sus talentos naturales con el fin de lograr casarse con el hombre perfecto.

Todo el mundo se había reído, Rose siempre hacia reír, pero nadie había dudado ni por un momento de que hablaba en serio y de que era muy capaz de conseguir sus objetivos.

Si, el motivo de que Rose quisiera casarse con Edward Cullen estaba claro.

Pero…. ¿en que demonios estaba pensando Edward Cullen?

Una pregunta estúpida

Era hecho reconocido universalmente que una sonrisa de Rose Hale era suficiente para causar un cortocircuito en el cerebro de cualquier hombre. Quizá no hubiera pasado sus exámenes en el colegio, pero lo que si había logrado era perfeccionar al máximo sus talentos… naturales.

Sumamente hermosa y divertida, ¿quien se le podía resistir? ¿Por qué iba un hombre a tratar de resistirse a ella?

Y aunque Edward Cullen daba la impresión de ser de piedra y con una mirada de granito, Bella sabía que era un hombre de carne y hueso.

Un hombre que le aceleraba el pulso.

Sin embargo, ella no era un perrito faldero, sino una mujer de negoción, con éxito, dedicada a ignorar sus hormonas y a concentrarse en el asunto que la había llevado allí.

_ ¿Si no se marcha ahora mismo…..? –pregunto el.

_ Tendré problemas –no, los problemas los estaba teniendo en ese momento –. Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Le estaba diciendo a su recepcionista….

_ Si, lo he oído. Llame a quien tenga que llamar y diga que esta ocupada. Su tiempo es mio hasta que yo lo diga.

¿Qué? Eso era indignante. Sin embargo, el brillo de los ojos de él le advirtió que su intención había sido provocarla.

Bien, pues no estaba dispuesta a morder el anzuelo.

_ A Tanya Denali –explico Bella –no sirve de nada decirle que estoy ocupada.

Bella quería zanjar ese asunto lo antes posible. Cuando un hombre empezaba a dar ordenes como su fuera el amo del mundo, la obligación de una mujer es mantenerse firme y demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

A pesas de que las piernas le temblaran.

_ Voy a consultar mi agenda para ver si tengo otro momento libre…–Bella abrió la solapa lateral de su bolso.

Si esperaba impresionarle con su lista de clientes, no lo consiguió. Antes de poder sacar su agenda, él le dijo:

_ Señorita Swan, le advierto que es imposible que el que tenga otro momento libre para concluir el asunto de sus ridículos honorarios sea yo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Ese hombre estaba enfadado. Y ella lo comprendía. Pero sus honorarios no eran ridículos,

Sino todo lo contrario. Había hecho lo humanamente posible por negociar las mejores ofertas de cancelación. No había tenido la obligación de hacerlo, pero se sentía responsable en cierto modo por lo ocurrido.

_ Usted decide, señorita San –dijo el –.Ahora, si se marcha, le prometo que tendrá que llevarme a juicio para cobrar su dinero.

Y no parecía estar bromeando.

Edward Cullen era un hombre que le recordaba a aquellos que, en el pasado, cruzaban tierras salvajes en busca de la gloria y la fortuna. Cullen era su equivalente moderno, un hombre del siglo XXI que, de adolescente, jugaba ya a la bolsa y había ganado sus primeros millos a los veinte años.

Y por mucho que ella admirara la clase de tenacidad y ambición que le había hecho ascender hasta la cima de su profesión, sus humildes orígenes hacían incomprensible que Rose le hubiera escogido como pareja.

Edward Cullen era millonario, pero no provenía de la clase alta. Carecía de alcurnia.

No tenía una mansión en el campo ni una casa en la zona aristocrática de Londres. Solo tenia un enorme ático que, según una exasperada Rose, estaba en la orilla equivocada del Támesis.

Al parecer, cuando ella se lo comento, Edward Cullen se hacho a reír y ridiculizo a aquellos que pagaban una fortuna por vivir al otro lado del rio con vistas a su casa.

Bella se había visto obligada a contener una sonrisa cuando Rose se lo conto. Y también había pensado que tenia que haber multimillonarios mas fáciles de manejar.

Pero no tan retadores.

Quizá Rose fuera tan de carne y hueso como cualquier otra mujer y, al final, se hubiera rendido no al dinero sino a la testosterona.

El hecho de que Edward Cullen ejerciera el mismo efecto en ella no la hizo sentirse mejor, pensó mientras lo veía darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su despacho sin esperar respuesta.

Todo lo contrario.

Pero si Rose había creído que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, lo único que había conseguido era engañarse a si misma.

Son embargo, al contrario que Rose, Bella no estaba en situación de escapar. No se trataba de su dinero. La cuenta que le había presentado a Edward Cullen contenía docenas de recibos de pequeñas empresas que habían hecho su trabajo. Los dueños de las empresas contaban con ella.

Por lo tanto, Bella llamo a su secretaria y le dijo que iba a retrasarse.

La llamada solo había durado medio minuto; sin embargo, cuando ella se reunió de nuevo con Edward Cullen, este ya estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y estaba leyendo un informe.

Una copia del que debía haberle llegado el mismo día que la carta de despedida de la novia. La copia que él había devuelto con la sugerencia de que fuese enviada a nuevo novio de Rose.

Y no lo había expresado cortésmente.

Bella comprendía su reacción.

Aunque pensara que, en el fondo, Edward Cullen había tenido suerte, era evidente que él no pensaba lo mismo en esos momentos. Que le dejaran unos días antes de la boda era humillante, Bella lo sabia por experiencia.

Edward Cullen y ella tenían eso en común.

Sin embargo, no había tenido mas remedio que devolverle la copia, recordándole en una nota que había sido el quien había firmado el contrato, aceptando hacer los pagos en un plazo de veintiocho días.

Bella no se había molestado en recordarle que ya habían transcurrido cinco de esos días ni había añadido que, expirado el plazo, pondría el asunto en manos de su abogado.

Había estado segura de que él lo comprendería y le enviaría un cheque. Sin embargo, lo que había recibido era una llamada telefónica y ese hombre le había exigido que se presentara en su despacho al día siguiente a las dos en punto.

Y la había hecho esperar casi una hora.

Al ver que no se sentaba inmediatamente, Edward Cullen la miro y ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica corriéndole el cuerpo cuando algo peligroso encendió las plateadas motas escondidas en los ojos verde esmeralda de él. La misma corriente eléctrica de su primer encuentro. Un calor que le calo hasta los huesos, le enrojeció las mejillas y encendió partes de su anatomía que ninguna otra mirada había alcanzado; al menos desde…. No, nunca. Ningún otro hombre había provocado semejante reacción en ella, ni si quiera Jacob.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

No creía en el amor a primera vista. Conocía a Jacob desde la infancia. Además, ese no era un buen ejemplo.

Y tenia por norma no mezclar los negocios con el placer.

Sin embargo, comprendía muy bien lo que Rosa lie había sentido y por qué no se había conformado con otro millonario mas parecido a ella en sus orígenes.

_ Le aconsejo que se siente señorita San –dijo el –.Esto nos va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Normalmente, sus clientes y ella se tuteaban desde el principio; sin embargo, con Edward Cullen se había establecido un trato formal desde su primera entrevista y ahora no le parecía el momento de pedirle que la tuteara.

Además, como le temblaban las piernas decidió obedecer.

Sintiendo cada vez más calor, Bella se desabrocho los botones de la chaqueta.

_ ¿le ha despedido? –quiso saber Edward Cullen –.Me refiero a Emmett McCarty, por supuesto.

Bella trago saliva antes de contestar con sinceridad.

_Como me imagino que debe suponer, enamorarse no es motivo de despido. Si intentara hacerlo, el Tribunal de Empleo se me echaría encima al instante y me despedazaría.

_ ¿Enamorarse? –repitió el como si hubiera pronunciado una palabrota.

_ ¿Que si no? –pregunto ella.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber empujado a Rose a dejar a Edward Cullen?

_ ¿Que me dice de la fidelidad a sus clientes, señorita San? En su carta, deja muy claro que su cliente soy yo –el la miro con dureza –.Y supongo que el señor McCarty se ausento sin que fuera su época de vacaciones y sin estar enfermo, ¿no?

¡Cielos!

_Bueno el me pidió unos días libres…

_ ¿Me esta usted diciendo que le dio unos días libres para que se escapara con la mujer a la que usted estaba organizando la boda?

De repente, Bella no supo que contestar.

Cuando Rose le pidió que le prestara a Emmett para llevarle las bolsas en una de sus salidas a hacer compras, a Bella no se le paso por la cabeza que Rose se le ocurriera poner en peligro su boda por una aventura amorosa con su empleado de veinticinco años, a pesar de que con los años acabaría haciéndola condesa. Emmett provenía de una familia de gran alcurnia, pero las posibilidades de heredar el titulo de su abuelo antes de cumplir los cincuenta o sesenta años eran remotas.

Y aunque ella se había puesto furiosa al enterarse de lo ocurrido, en cierto modo comprendía a Emmett. Si un hombre como Edward Cullen había sucumbido a los encantos de Rose, ¿Cómo no se iba a rendir un pobre incauto como Emmett?

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Edward Cullen, no le iba a quedar más remedio que despedir a Emmett. Cosa que sentía mucho, tanto por lo buena persona que era como por lo bien que hacia su trabajo. Emmett tenía una habilidad especial para tranquilizar a mujeres neuróticas. Era un hombre muy decente y jamás se le ocurriría ir a los tribunales para acusarla de despido improcedente.

Edward Cullen volvió a los papeles, examinándolos con un rostro carente de expresión.

La mujer que tenia delante estaba nerviosa. Bien, se lo merecía, pensó.

Su matrimonio con la aristócrata Rosa lie Hale habría sido la culminación de todas sus ambiciones. Con ella como esposa, habría borrado los últimos vestigios del mundo del que había salido.

Habría logrado todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir desde su adolescencia.

La buena ropa, los coches caros y las mujeres hermosas no le habían faltado. Pero aquello era otra cosa…

No era tan estúpido como para creer que Rose se había enamorado de él, el amor solo causaba sufrimiento, pero si le había considerado una gran partido. Ella lo tenía todo, excepto el dinero, y la tenia suficiente para procurarle todo lo que se le antojara.

Y ella había terminado escapándose con un aristócrata venido a menos que se ganaba la vida como empleado en una empresa que organizaba eventos. ¿No era irónico?

La alcurnia contra los millones.

Al final, era la clase social la que ganaba. Al fin y al cabo, Bella San había sido elegida para organizar la boda solo por u motivo: se amiga de Rose del colegio.

Bella San. Él había pasado sea meses enteros esforzándose por no pensar en ella. Y una hora intentando obligarse a enviarla de vuelta sin verla.

Debería extender el cheque, dárselo y hacer que se marchara cuanto antes del despacho. Sin embargo, con los ojos fijos en la cuenta, pregunto malhumorado:

_ ¿Que demonios en un cañón de confeti?

_ ¿Un caños de confeti? –replico Bella haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

Quizá la forma de responder a esa pregunta fuera dándole un tono leve de contestación.

_Es justo eso, lo que se lee en la lata que hace –añadió ella.

El arqueo las cejas ligeramente.

_ ¿Y que es lo que la lata que hace?

_ La lata dispara cañones de confeti…. de todos los tipos y tamaños.

El no contesto.

_ Es… realmente…. espectacular –añadió Bella, nerviosa por el silencio.

Edward Cullen la estaba mirando como si tuviera delante una loca. De hecho, quizá tuviera razón, pensó ella con un estremecimiento. ¿Qué persona cuerda se pondría a buscar en internet un elefante para alquilarlo para un día?

¿Y quien en su sano juicio se dedicaría a un trabajo que consiste en organizar una fiesta perfecta para una estrella del pop?

Tranquila. La clase de persona que lleva haciéndolo prácticamente toda la vida, se dijo Bella a si misma. Al igual que su madre, aunque esta lo había hecho por amor a la familia y por un sentido del deber; al contrario que ella, que lo hacia por dinero. La clase de persona que, como Rose, había acabado haciendo un trabajo que podía hacer casi sin pensar y que tampoco necesitaba una preparación especial.

Edward Cullen, con uno de los recibos en la mano le pregunto:

_ ¿Y el cono? Que yo sepa, no han cantado. Ni siquiera han ido.

_Pero se hizo la reserva para la ceremonia hace meses –contesto ella –.Es un coro muy famoso y tuve que pedir favores para conseguirlo; y claro, la cancelación ha sido demasiado próxima a la ceremonia para que los miembros del coro logren otro contrato para ese día….

Edward Cullen debería hacerse cargo y ella no necesitaba dar explicaciones. ¡Todo estaba claro!

Edward se paso las manos por el cabello. Estaba harto. Son embargo, en el momento en que iba a ceder, extender el cheque y dar por zanjado aquel asunto, alzo los ojos y vio la mejillas encendidas de Bella Swan, que estaba abanicándose con una de esas ridículas facturas.

_ ¿Hace demasiado calor señorita Swan? –pregunto el.

_No, estoy bien -respondió ella.

Al instante, la vio meter el recibo en la carpeta que tenia encima de las piernas; después, la vio tirarse de la estrecha falda y cruzar las piernas. Y todo ello con la cabeza baja, evitando mirarle. Esperando a que él le diera el cheque para poder salir de allí corriendo.

Pero no, todavía no, pensó Edward poniéndose en pie. Entonces, se dirigió a la bombona de agua y lleno un vaso. No, todavía no.

Bella oyó el crujir de cuero cuando Edward Cullen se levanto. Unos momentos después, oyó el sonido del agua. Incapaz de contenerse, se paso la lengua por los labios y, al fin, alzo los ojos.

Con la luz a sus espaldas, Bella no pudo verle bien la cara, pero sus cabellos broncíneos se veían como si hubiera estado pasando la mano por ellos durante una semana.

De repente, sintió un irresistible deseo de ser ella quien se los peinara con los dedos. Deseo acariciarle los hombros y consolarle. Pero la atmosfera en aquel silencioso despacho en un rascacielos en Londres estaba demasiado cargada de emoción. Por lo tanto, se vio forzada a apartar la vista ya a clavar los ojos en los papeles que tenia delante, consciente de que cualquier movimiento brusco o palabra equivocada podrían provocar una explosión.

_Tome. Le sentara bien.

Se había esforzado tanto en no mirarle que no le había oído acercarse. Al levantar la mirada, le encontró ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y la añadida dificultad de agarrarlo sin rozarle los dedos.

Una dificultad que la expresión de el sugería que comprendía. Quizá lo mejor fuera pedirle que, por el bien de los dos, le tirara el vaso de agua por encima.

_Gracias –dijo ella. Y fue a agarrar el vaso de agua y al demonio las consecuencias.

Las manos de él eran firmes y duras como el granito. Las de ella temblaron y derramaron unas gotas de agua en la falda. Probablemente imagino el vapor cuando el agua le calo la falda de lino y le mojo los muslos mientras él se agachaba y le sujetaba la mano con la suya.

Alguien debería decirle que, con ese gento, no la ayudaba. Pero sospechaba que lo sabía.

_Ya esta, ya la tengo –logro decir ella por fin.

El no pareció convencido.

_En serio, puede soltarme –le aseguro Bella, y se arrepintió al segundo de decirlo, porque él se incorporo y volvió a su asiento con la agilidad de una pantera.

Y mucho más peligroso que una pantera, pensó Bella bebiendo un sorbo de agua. Luego, se llevo el vaso a la frente, para refrescarse, mientras se ordenaba a si misma calmarse.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia**

**Espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mi**

**Dejen reviews porfavor**

**gracias**


	3. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Bueno, ¿continuamos? –dijo Edward Cullen, una vez acomodado detrás de su escritorio.

Bella estaba que se la llevaban los demonios. ¿Por qué se castigaba a si mismo de esa manera? ¿Y porque la estaba castigando a ella?

No podía tratarse de dinero. La cantidad que se estaba manejando allí, aunque era una cantidad respetable, era calderilla para un hombre tan rico como el.

Era casi como si con cada factura que estaba examinando estuviera subrayando la lección que había aprendido: no fiarse de nadie y tampoco de una persona que había confesado su amor por el. Porque se suponía que Rose le había confesado su amor. O quizá, al igual que Rose, el consideraba el matrimonio como un asunto de negocios y la palabra amor no era mas que una tontería sentimental.

Quizá lo que lo estuviera destrozando no fuera el corazón, sino el orgullo.

_ ¿Camareros cantantes? –inquirió el con incredulidad, mirándola para ver si ella estaba leyendo la misma pagina del informe que él.

_Si, aquí lo tengo –respondió Bella dejando el vaso.

Bella espero algún comentario sarcástico, pero se alegró al ver que él no decía nada mas, contentándose con sacudir la cabeza.

Sin embargo, su suspiro de satisfacción fue anticipado.

_ ¿Palomas blancas? –dijo el unos momentos mas tarde.

_Si, también palomas blancas. Y el maíz esta muy caro últimamente –dijo ella, provocando una prolongada mirada de él.

Bella se preparo para la siguiente factura, la referente a los regalos para las damas de honor. Rose había elegido brazaletes para cada una de ellas, comprados en una joyería de primera clase de Londres. A todo lujo.

_Devuelva los brazaletes.

_ ¿Que? No, un momento… ¡No puedo hacer eso!

_ ¿Que no puede? ¿Por qué no?

¿Hablaba enserio ese hombre? ¿Acaso no había prestado la mínima atención a la organización de su propia boda?

_Porque los brazaletes se han grabado con sus nombres y la fecha. Han sido un regalo para las damas de honor, para que se los quedaran.

_Ah, ¿si? ¿Y donde están?

¿Podía empeorar más la situación? Eso temía.

_Los tiene Rose –admitió Bella –.Había hecho que los envolvieran en paquete de regalo para que usted se los diera a las damas de honor durante la cena antes de la ceremonia.

Al verle fruncir el ceño, Bella añadió:

_ ¿No sabia lo de la cena antes de la ceremonia?

_Lo tenia anotado en mi diario, igual que la boda –contesto el.

Bella trato de hablar, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hacerlo.

_También están los gemelos para las camisas de los acomodadores de la ceremonia –dijo Bella, decidiendo que era mejor acabar con el tema joyería de una vez por todas –. Y también los gemelos para usted.

_ ¿También están grabados con nuestros nombres?  
_Solo con la fecha –respondió ella.

_Para que no se me pueda olvidar, ¿eh? –dijo el y, sin previo aviso, algo le ocurrió a su boca.

Bella creyó ver una sonrisa. No una sonrisa clara, mas bien una distorsión del labio inferior, pero ella tubo que agarrar el vaso de agua y beber otro sorbo.

Le hirvió en la lengua. Y si ese hombre podía lograr aquello con un gesto tan mínimo, ¿Qué no podía conseguir si se propusiera de verdad?

No. No queria saberlo. Mejor ni imaginarlo.

_Estoy segura de que Rose los devolverá –dijo Bella en un esfuerzo por calmarle.

Una vez que Rose saliera de su escondite, pensó Bella. Casi seguro que, cuando lo hiciera, vendería su historia a la revista del corazón que le ofreciera mas dinero por ella.

Ahora que se había quedado sin su millonario necesitaba mas que nunca dinero.

_ ¿Esta usted segura? –pregunto el mirándola fijamente, durante al menos medio minuto –. Y aunque me devolviera los brazaletes y los gemelos, ¿Qué iba yo a hacer con ellos? ¿Venderlos por internet?

Bella abrió la boca, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, el añadió:

_Olvídelo.

Y paso a revisar la siguiente factura.

Fue cuando llego a la tarta nupcial cuando Edward Cullen empezó a mostrar síntomas de estar a punto de perder los estribos.

En su momento, a Bella le había sorprendido que Rose no hubiera elegido una tarta moderna cubierta de chocolate blanco sino una tradicional de frutas de tres pisos preparada por un maestro pastelero. La tarta, en cada piso, mostraba el escudo de la familia Hale y el logotipo de la empresa de Edward Cullen.

Era la clase de tarta cuyo piso superior, según la tradición, se separaba y se guardaba para ser consumida cuando naciera el primer hijo.

_? ¿Donde esta esta monstruosidad? –pregunto Edward Cullen.

_ ¿La tarta?

_ ¡Naturalmente que la maldita tarta! –espeto el, demostrando que no estaba hecho de piedra – ¿También la tiene ella? ¿O va a utilizarla en otra boda?

_Eso es un insulto, señor Cullen. La gente con la que trabajo son personas serias, formales y profesionales. Además, nadie quiere una tarta de segunda mano.

Sobre todo, una tarta con el escudo de otra familia.

_ ¿No? Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de las novias. Bueno, ¿Qué va a pasar con la tarta?

Desesperada por acabar con aquello, Bella se sintió tentada a preguntarle que importancia podía tener eso para el.

Pero justo cuando tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, vislumbro algo de la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre. Un hombre salido de la nada, un hombre que había llegado a donde estaba a base de trabajo duro y que no había olvidado lo mucho que le había costado ni de donde venia. Un hombre, en definitiva, horrorizado ante semejante despilfarro. Si, para el si tenia importancia.

_Eso le corresponde decidirlo a usted –respondió Bella.

_Entonces, llame al pastelero y dígale que envíe la tarta a mi casa esta tarde.

Bella sabía que tenía que preguntarle si estaba bromeando.

¿Tenia idea ese hombre de lo enorme que era la tarta?

Pero se contuvo.

_Hágalo, señorita San. Ahora

A punto de preguntarle que iba a hacer con una tarta de más de cinco kilos, se lo pensó mejor. Quizá a Edward Cullen le gustaban las tartas de frutas.

Y cuando se cansara de comer tarta, podría darles el resto a los patos del parque.

De ahí en adelanto todo fue de mal en peor. Los menús, las tarjetas, las velas, los cohetes con los nombres de los novios, los regalos para los invitados…. Al menos, logro arreglarlo para devolver los regalos de los invitados.

No había nada que Rose se le hubiera pasado en su afán de tener la boda mas extravagante del año.

La lista era interminable, pero la única otra factura que provoco en el un a reacción fue la de la fuente de confines.

_Vaya, algo diferente –dijo el con sorna –. Una forma francesa, en vez de inglesa, de tirar el dinero.

Viendo ya la luz al final del túnel, Bella iba a aventurar esbozar una sonrisa cuando, de repente, contuvo la respiración al ver las ojeras bajo los ojos verdes de él.

El debió notarlo, porque pregunto al instante:

_ ¿Que pasa?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y logro darle una contestación que pareció satisfacerle. Sin embargo, de ahí en adelante, mantuvo la cabeza baja y llegaron a la última factura. La factura referente a sus propios servicios, que había rebajado un veinte por ciento.

_Tiene suerte de no ofrecer una garantía –dijo el.

_Los servicios de mi empresa están garantizados –le aseguró ella.

_Pero no en lo referente al cambio de piezas.

Casi una broma, pero a Bella no se le ocurrió sonreír.

_No, me temo que no, señor Cullen. La novia es su responsabilidad.

_Cierto. Pero quizá este dejando pasar una oportunidad para expandir el negocio –por fin. El extendió el cheque –.seria mucho más sencillo si uno pudiera elegir de una lista las cualidades requeridas para obtener la esposa perfecta.

_ ¿Como si se tratara de un coche o una lavadora? –dijo ella, preguntándose que cualidades tendría la esposa perfecta para el.

Quizá una mujer menos deslumbrante y más resistente.

_De alto rendimiento, con estilo, buen acabado…. –dijo ella casi sarcásticamente, pero Edward Cullen pareció tomarla en serio.

El arranco el cheque del talonario mientras decía:  
_Pero sin preocuparse de los costes. Las mujeres de alta velocidad, como los coches, salen muy caras –Edward Cullen se quedo mirando el cheque sin dárselo –. Buen negocio para usted.

_No soy tan cínica, señor Cullen –le aseguro ella mientras recogía sus papeles.

Lo que quería era salir de aquella oficina con el fin de poder recuperar la compostura…. Y la respiración…. Y el nivel hormonal normal.

Entonces, Bella se quedo atónita cuando le vio doblar el cheque y metérselo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

A continuación, Edward Cullen se levanto, agarro la chaqueta que tenia colgada en el respaldo del asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_ ¿Nos vamos señorita Swan? –dijo el, abriendo la puerta.

_ ¿Irnos? –Bella se puso en pie muy despacio –.¿Adonde?

_A recoger toda esa cara basura que voy a tener que pagar a precio de oro.

No, no tenia sentido. Además, ahora si que tenia prisa de verdad. Sus empleados no la necesitaban, pero la estrella del pop, sí.

_Yo…. podría encargarme de ello –dijo Bella rápidamente –. O podría hacer que se lo enviaran al sitio que usted quisiera.

_Supongo que no tendrá pensado cobrarme por el almacenamiento, ¿o si?

_Bueno, no…

El asintió.

: Esta noche salgo del país; en cuyo caso, podría guardarme el cheque y pagarle cuando vuelva dentro de un mes y acabemos de solucionarlo todo. La llamare a mi regreso, ¿le parece?

¿Qué la llamaría a su regreso?

¡Ese era su límite!

_Tiene que estar usted bromeando. Ya he tenido que cambiar una cita este mediodía y usted me ha tenido una hora esperando. Y esta tarde tengo una fiesta.

_Su vida social no es problema mio.

_ ¡No tengo vida social! –declaro ella furiosa.

_ ¿En serio? –Edward Cullen la miro de arriba abajo. Y pareció gustarle lo que vio.

_En serio, señor Cullen, estamos tratando de negocios. Y mi furgoneta, al contrario que yo, no puede hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Por algún motivo que no pudo imaginar, eso le hizo sonreír.

_No hay problema –declaro Edward Cullen –. Por un precio módico, alquilare mi furgoneta a su empresa.

Bajo un colorido collage de globos y confetis pintados en la furgoneta de Bella, se veía el color de fondo, negro, tan negro como su estado de humor.

La furgoneta de Edward Cullen era de la misma marca y el mismo modelo que la suya, y también negra. Pero la de la no tenia dibujos, a excepción del logotipo de su empresa en letras de oro: _TMF._

Habían bajado en el ascensor privado de el al garaje en absoluto silencio. Bella estaba demasiado enfadada para entablar una conversación intranscendente_._

Ese hombre ya no le inspiraba ninguna pena.

Pasaron a lado de un brillante Aston Martin; sin duda, el coche privado de le. Veloz y con clase.

Igual que la esposa que quería.

Una pena que Rose le hubiera dejado plantado. ¡Ese hombre se merecía una mujer como ella!

Llegaron a la furgoneta. Edward Cullen abrió la puerta del conductor y le dio las llaves.

_La acompañaría, pero tengo que ir a recoger una tarta. ¿Necesita que la ayude a subir?

_No, gracias –respondió ella de mal humor. Entonces, agarro las llaves y tiro su bolso al asiento contiguo al del conductor –.Tengo una furgoneta igual y estoy acostumbrada a conducirla.

_No creo que lo haga con una falda como la que lleva y tacones.

Desgraciadamente, Bella tuvo que alzarse la estrecha falda con el fin de subirse a la furgoneta, lo que permitió a Edward Cullen verle el final de las medias y la braga de encaje.

Lo único bueno de aquella experiencia era que, en esa ocasión, le tocaba a Edward Cullen quedarse sin respiración.

_De todos modos, no puedo quejarme –le aseguro el; al parecer, respirando perfectamente.

_ ¿Porque ha tardado tanto? –le pregunto Edward Cullen en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su casa, al lado del ascensor privado que subía directamente a su ático.

La impaciencia de el la exaspero aun mas.

Ese hombre no solo la irritaba, sino que también, por primera vez en años, la hacia sentirse como una mujer…. Y eso creaba adicción.

_No se preocupe, puedo arreglármelas sola –le aseguro ella cuando Edward Cullen le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la furgoneta.

_Ya he visto como se las arreglaba para subir. Y como también le he visto la ropa interior, esta vez se hará como yo digo.

_Un caballero no habría mirado –declaro ella con indignación.

Con indignación por el hecho de que el no considerara necesario mirarle las piernas dos veces.

_No me diga. En fin, supongo que eso demuestra que no soy un caballero. ¿No se lo dijo su amiga del colegio que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de mí? Aparte de mi dinero, por supuesto. Si, le gustaba el riesgo; saber que, por primera vez en su vida, no tenia ella el control.

Edward Cullen se le acerco lo suficiente para hacerla sentir su aliento en la mejilla. El pulso se le acelero. La piel se le erizo….

_Su amiga estaba jugando con fuego –añadió el.

A Bella se le seco la boca.

_Pero claro, usted no es una dama, señorita Swan; de serlo, habría aceptado que la ayudara. ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? ¿Necesita que le eche una mano?

_ Solo necesito que me eche una mano con la caja –contesto ella encolerizada.

Edward Cullen no podía dar crédito al modo como se estaba comportando. No se reconocía a si mismo. Había zanjado todos los asuntos pendientes y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era subirse al avión. Sin embargo, le había exigido a Bella Swan que se presentara en su despacho y le diera razón de aquellas facturas. Y luego, como si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, le había exigido que le llevara a su casa unos montos de basura inútil.

Ya se había atormentado lo suficiente aquella tarde mirando las piernas de esa mujer.

Eran la clase de piernas que podían hacerle perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre.

Pero ya era suficiente. Y antes de que ella pudiera volver a subirse la falda por segunda vez aquel día, Edward recupero el control y, agarrándola por la cintura, la levanto.

Sorprendida, ella jadeo antes de agarrarse a sus hombros. Y no era ella sola la que tenía problemas para respirar. Ahora veía que el cuerpo de Bella Swan sobrepasaba lo que él había imaginado cuando aquella tarde en la oficina se había desabrochado la chaqueta. Todo suave curvas, la clase de cuerpo que se veía perfecto con algo suave y ajustado. O mejor sin nada.

Durante unos instantes, permanecieron abrazados y con una sola idea en la cabeza, ambos.

Un mechón castaño le acaricio a Bella la mejilla y, como la cosa mas natural del mundo, Edward deslizo la mano bajo la seda de color chocolate y, con el pulgar, le rozo el sujetador de encaje que estaba seguro de que hacia juego con las bragas.

No oyó protesta alguna cuando empezó a acariciarle un erguido pezón. Los labios de Bella Swan se abrieron y su respiración se hizo sonora y a la mirada que le lanzo fue una inequívoca invitación mientras se deshacía en sus brazos, aferrándose a sus hombros como si fueran lo único que podía mantenerla en pie.

Imposible saber si fue el temblor del cuerpo de ella, la forma como se humedeció los labios con la lengua o el gemido gutural que escapo de su garganta el detonante de lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Quizá fuera la mezcla de todas esas cosas.

Quizá hubiera estado en su mente desde la primera vez que la había visto seis meses atrás….

¿Por qué la había hecho ir a su despacho aquel mediodía?

Porque esa atracción entre dos desconocidos era tan inevitable como explosiva.

Sus labios entraron en contacto y, de repente, hubo un incendio. Imparable….

Lograron llegar al ascensor. Subieron al ático desnudándose el uno al otro, desesperados por sentir la piel del uno contra la piel del otro.

En la pantalla del ordenador vio que tenía un mensaje de la oficina.

Edward Cullen había decidido ir a Mustique, a pesar de tener alquilada la villa, y había ido directamente al Lejano Oriente. A trabajar. El trabajo siempre había sido la respuesta.

Edward leyó el mensaje que su secretaria le había enviado y lanzo un juramento. Después, agarro la postal que tenía al lado del ordenador y que mostraba la Casa de la Opera de Sídney y leyó el breve mensaje: _Ojala estuvieras aquí_. Y la rompió en dos.

Estaré bien….

Unas palabras de despedida muy valientes, pensó Bella mirando el resultado de la prueba de embarazo. Pero al decirlas, no había tenido en cuenta que acababa de hacer el amor sin tomar precauciones y con un hombre que, a pesar de obsesionarla, la llamaba de usted.

Había albergado la esperanza de que el la llamara desde Mustique, aunque solo hubiera sido para asegurarse de que su momento de locura no había acarreado ninguna consecuencia imprevista. O simplemente para saludar. O, mejor aun, para decirle que le gustaría repetir la experiencia.

Al parecer, no era así.

Bella se toco el vientre y sonrió. En realidad estaba contenta de haberse quedado embarazada. Quería tener un hijo.

Sin embargo, lo que pensara de ello el padre del niño era otra cosa. Había dejado de esperar una llamada de el el día que recibió su cheque por correo con una nota de agradecimiento, pero no escrita por el. No, él debía de estar de vacaciones en la maravillosa villa de Mustique que Rose había alquilado para pasar la luna de miel.

El cheque incluía el veinte por ciento de descuento que ella había hecho; con lo cual, no podía haber dejado las cosas mas claras. Edward Cullen sabia lo que se hacia, había recuperado el control.

Ella había devuelto el veinte por ciento con una breve nota, recordándole que la reducción la había hecho su empresa. Una tontería, sin duda, pero tenia orgullo.

Una secretaria la había llamado para darle las gracias por informarles del error cometido y para asegurarle que habían informado al señor Cullen de ello.

Ahora, tenia que hacerle saber que iba a ser padre, por lo que llamo a la oficina de Edward Cullen. Allí le informaron que aun estaba de viaje y le preguntaron si quería dejarle algún mensaje.

Bella respondió negativamente. Lo mejor seria enviarle una carta. Y, al momento, agarro una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Una hora mas tarde, seguía sentada en el mismo sitio.

¿Cómo se le decía a un hombre al que apenas se conocía que iba a ser padre?

¿Cómo explicarle a ese hombre que aquello era lo mejor que a ella le había ocurrido en la vida? ¿Cómo iba a compartir con el la felicidad que sentía? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que, de repente, la vida había cobrado sentido para ella?

Sabía que a el eso no le importaba y, ya que no quería enfadarle, decidió darle la noticia lo más fríamente posible. Y en un lenguaje directo.

Por fin, Bella comenzó:

_Querido Edward._

No, así no.

_Estimado señor Cullen._

Si, así estaba mejor.

_Le escribo para hacerle saber que, resultado de nuestro reciente…_

Ahí se detuvo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía expresar con palabras lo que había ocurrido? La inesperada ternura de él. La absoluta felicidad que la había hecho llorar….

Él no había comprendido el motivo de las lágrimas y no era de extrañar. Estoy bien, estoy bien, le habíadicho ella. Y se lo habría contado, pero Angela la había llamado en ese momento, en un ataque de pánico, porque Tanya se había drogado justo media hora antes de que empezara la fiesta y el pastelero se había presentado con una tarta y no tenia tiempo de hacerlo todo.

_Tengo que marcharme –le había dicho ella a Edward Cullen.

Después había esperado que el la llamara, pero la esperanza había sido vana. Y cuando ella le llamo a la oficina con la excusa del cheque, le dijeron que estaba de viaje.

Vamos, Bella, no pierdas la cabeza explícaselo de la forma más sencilla posible, se dijo a si misma, animándose a continuar con la carta:

…_. Como resultado de nuestro reciente encuentro, me he quedado embarazada y daré a luz en julio._

_Por favor, créame, no le responsabilizo de nada. He sido yo quien ha decidido no interrumpir el embarazo y soy perfectamente capaz de mantener a mi hijo. No le escribo para pedirle nada; sin embargo, me ha parecido que tenia la obligación de comunicarle que va a ser padre. Si en algún momento usted quisiera formar parte de la vida de su hijo, le aseguro que no le pondré ningún impedimento._

_Le doy mi palabra de que no volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted ni a hablar de este asunto si, por algún motivo, nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse. De no recibir noticias suyas, daré por sentado que no desea involucrarse en este asunto._

_Le saluda atentamente_

_Bella Swan._

Edward consiguió el último asiento libre en el vuelo a Londres. Cuatro meses. No había dejado de viajar durante cuatro meses. Como un fugitivo, escapando de un recuerdo grabado en su memoria: las lágrimas de Bella Swan resbalándole por las mejillas.

Pero el trabajo, según había descubierto, no era la respuesta. Por eso volvía a Londres, para pedirle a Bella que le perdonara, para rogarle….

Justo antes de pasar el control de la policía del aeropuerto, entro en una librería; con más de doce horas de vuelo, necesitaba algo para leer, y allí se encontró con el rostro que le había quitado el sueño. Ese rostro no lloraba, sino que sonreía en la portada de la revista _Celebrity_, y el encabezamiento era _La buena nueva de Bella._

No necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar a que se refería la buena nue_va_ y, de repente se sintió fuerte y poderoso, como un hombre con el mundo a sus pies.

Su hijo….

Edward agarro la revista, la abrió y el mundo entero se le vino abajo al ver la foto interior; en ella bella aparecía con un hombre alto y moreno, y el artículo decía:

_La famosa organizadora de eventos sociales, Bella Swan, que acaba de anunciar que va a tener un hijo a principios de verano, aparece aquí con su novio de la adolescencia, el conde de Melchester, recientemente divorciado. Han tenido que suspender los planes de boda debido al fallecimiento del abuelo de Bella. Como ha dicho Jacob, la vida es la vida. No obstante, todos nos alegramos de verles juntos y felices de nuevo y esperamos que pronto suenen campanas de boda._

Edward leyó el articulo dos veces; luego, tiro la revista a la basura que tenia mas próxima y volvió al mostrador de la aerolínea para cambiar el billete.

_Adonde quiere ir ahora, señor Cullen?

_ Lo mismo da.

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia**

**Espero que os guste y estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones**

**Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo pronto**

**Gracias**


	4. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Ángela Weber se tumbo en el sofá de la oficina y lanzo un gruñido.

_ ¿Que, mucho trabajo ayer? –le pregunto Bella.

_Ni lo menciones. Desde luego, tengo que reconocer que eres una de las mejores organizadoras de bodas fantásticas del mundo entero.

_Organizadora de acontecimientos sociales –le corrigió Bella. Estaba harta de las bodas –. Organizar bodas es parte de lo que hacemos, pero organizamos muchas mas cosas. En fin, supongo que todo salió bien ayer, ¿No?

En otras palabras, por favor, dime que la novia no dejo plantado al novio.

_ ¡Por favor! –Ángela, con sus botas Doc. Martens y su pelo punki, ambos de color morado, se llevo ambas manos al corazón –. En esta empresa no esta permitido que nada salga mal.

_Bueno, cuéntame como fue la boda.

_Ya te lo he dicho, fabulosa –Ángela miro a Bella entornando los ojos –. No estarás aun preocupada por la novia que se te escapo, ¿verdad?

_ ¡No! –exclamo Bella con menos calma de lo acostumbrado –. Yo no soy responsable de que una novia dejara al novio, a pesar de que se marchara con uno de mis empleados.

_ ¡Claro que no lo eres! Además, eso paso hace más de seis meses. Incluso el novio debe de haberlo olvidado.

_Eso no lo se –lo único que sabía era que el novio no había contestado a su carta –. Y ahora…. ¿te importaría que nos centráramos en la boda de ayer?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar aquella tarde con Edward Cullen. Trato de olvidar la solidez de sus hombros, las caricias de sus manos, el deseo que sus ojos reflejaban al tocarla…

Lo único en lo que Edward Cullen había pensado en esos momentos era la satisfacción instantánea del deseo con la primera mujer que se le había cruzado en el camino. No había sido más que una reacción a que una mujer le dejara, un deseo de sanar el orgullo herido. Y quizá un poco de necesidad de vengarse.

_Escucha Bella, si no confías en mi, será mejor que busques a otra….

Obligada a evitar el peligro de caer en la autocompasión, Bella dijo:

_ ¡Por favor, Ángela, claro que confío en ti! Yo jamás dejaría un acontecimiento tan importante en manos de alguien en quien no confiara plenamente. Además, sabía que tú preferías organizar una boda a ocuparte de una conferencia en Londres sobre los derechos de la mujer. Tienes mucho sentido común –Bella decidió aliviar el tono de conversación –. Bueno, entonces ningún problema, ¿eh? ¿Papa no va a venir protestando cuando le presentemos la factura final?

_Cualquiera que no te conociera, Bella, pensaría que lo único que te importa es el dinero.

_Desde luego, no hago este trabajo por divertirme –respondió Bella.

_Ya. Como si no te hubieras matado a trabajar planificando hasta el último detalle con el fin de que la novia pase un día inolvidable.

_Eso es ser profesional, Ángela, nada más. Hago lo mismo con todos los trabajos.

_Eres una perfeccionista, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero te superas a ti misma con las bodas.

_Solo me preocupo más. No es como una conferencia o una fiesta organizada para una empresa. ¿No? Las bodas son acontecimientos que ocurren una vez en la vida para mucha gente.

_ ¡Lo sabia! Eres como el resto de los mortales. Bajo esa apariencia fría, tienes un corazón de oro.

_Tonterías. Un corazón de oro no le soluciona la vida a nadie –Bella volvió a insistir –. Entonces. ¿Todo salió bien?

_Maravillosamente –respondió Ángela bajando los pies al suelo. Luego, se puso en pie y se acercó a Bella, que estaba delante de un mapa colgado en la pared –. Salió todo perfecto, desde el momento en que la novia llego en su carro de cuento de hadas hasta el último cohete de los fuegos artificiales.

Ángela suspiro y añadió

_Se te da bien este trabajo, Bella. Tienes mucha clase. Supongo que también se debe a que estudiaste en un colegio privado muy caro y no en un instituto de barrio como tú.

_No tiene que deberse a eso necesariamente.

Desde luego, ir a un colegio privado caro no había evitado que Rose Hale hubiera hecho el tonto como lo había hecho. Aunque, por fin, parecía haberse enderezado: se había casado con Emmett por amor en una ceremonia privada. Después de su matrimonio, le había enviado una nota disculpándose por los trastornos causados. Emmett también le había escrito presentándole su dimisión.

Ahora Emmett estaba trabajando en una empresa de la competencia.

_Además, Ángela, tu posees la sabiduría que se aprende en la calle –dijo bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarse de Rose y Emmett –. Y la gente, cuando te ve, se lo piensa dos veces antes de meterse contigo.

Edward Cullen no le habría causado ningún problema a Ángela.

_Y no conozco a nadie mejor que tu para organizar las cosas cuando llega el día –continuo Bella –. Contratarte ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi trabajo.

Cosa que era totalmente cierta, a pesar de los numerosos consejos que había recibido en contra de contratar a Ángela.

Ángela la miro, trago saliva y murmuro:  
_Gracias –y en un esfuerzo por disimular su turbación, bajo la cabeza para ver que había estado haciendo Bella –. ¡Eh, has encontrado otro gaitero!

_Si. Esperemos que a este no le de por hacer montañismo y se rompa algún hueso antes del gran día -bella dio un paso atrás –. Ahora lo único que falta es que la feliz pareja acabe de decidir el menú y, ya que contratar a los Rolling Stones esta por encima del presupuesto, me digan que grupo de rock quieren –Bella suspiro y añadió –: Ángela, hizo bien su trabajo la nueva empresa de caterin?

_ ¡Por el amor de dios, Bella, te he dicho que todo salió a la perfección!

_Nada es perfecto–respondió Bella con una sonrisa –. Solo dejare de preocuparme cuando me digas que no salió bien del todo.

_Idiota. Bueno, está bien, los caballos de la carroza hicieron sus necesidades en la puerta de la iglesia y por eso no les puse los lazos. ¿Satisfecha?

_Satisfecha –Bella sabia que era una tontería, pero siempre había algo que no salía como estaba planeado –. ¿Hiciste que lo limpiaran?

Ángela sonrió traviesamente.

_Tuve suerte. Uno de los curas de la iglesia lo considero una maravillosa donación para abonar sus rosales y, al instante, apareció con un cubo y una pala.

_En ese caso, los dos tuvisteis suerte.

_Desde luego. Y, con el fin de que te quedes tranquila del todo, las flores eran espectaculares, el coro resulto angelical y la comida estaba deliciosa; por cierto, esa nueva empresa de caterin ha sido todo un hallazgo. E incluso hubo un sol radiante. ¿Algo más?

_ ¿Quieres que te de la lista? –pregunto Bella con ironía al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a su abultado vientre.

Ese era el tema sobre el que se especulaba constantemente en las revistas del corazón y Bella se echaba a temblar solo de pensar que ocurriría si se enteraran de quien era el padre.

Por supuesto, lo habían intentado. A Jacob le había hecho muy poca gracia que sospechara que él era el padre y la había llamado para que lo negara públicamente.

Y quizá lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Jacob de había portado como un autentico imbécil. Cosa que había hecho siempre, pensó Bella. Era ella quien había cambiado, pero solo después de desperdiciar diez años….

_ ¿La lista? –insistió Ángela, mirándola de un modo algo extraño.

Quizá Ángela no creyera la versión oficial, que había concebido por inseminación artificial. Pero Ángela no había insistido y ella no le había dado más explicaciones. Además, como pasaba de los treinta años y no tenia pareja, incluso sus amigas intimas habían aceptado su versión.

_Ah, si, la lista…

Pero antes de poder empezar sonó el teléfono.

_AH, hola, Jesica. ¿Cómo estas?

_Muy bien, gracias. Bella, como siempre, necesito un favor.

_Deja que lo adivine. ¿Qué organice la comida en el club Pink Ribbon para celebrar la subasta?

_No. Bueno, si, eso también si lo haces gratis. Recogimos mucho dinero el año pasado.

_En ese caso, lo hare.

_Es muy generoso de tu parte. Gracias. Voy a anotarlo…. –y, al parecer, lo anoto.

_Bueno, ¿Cuál es el favor? –pregunto Bella.

_ ¡Ah, si! Es un gran favor, aunque en este caso podre ofrecerte algo a cambio.

Bella se sentó y agarro su cuaderno de anotaciones.

_Bien, cuéntame.

_No vas a creerlo, pero acabo de recibir una llamada de la revista Celebrity. Quieren escribir un artículo sobre nuestra organización destinada a obras de caridad y quieren utilizar la feria de las bodas de primavera que organizamos nosotros para hacerlo. Además, nos han ofrecido una generosa donación.

_ ¿En serio? –ahora no le sorprendía el entusiasmo de Jesica –. Normalmente, _Celebrity_ solo da dinero si tiene la exclusiva, y no creo que eso le siente bien a la prensa local. Mike Newton siempre ha apoyado la feria.

_Lo se, pero esto no va a afectar a la prensa local. Los de _Celebrity_ están dispuestos a ser generosos porque este año es el decimo aniversario de nuestra organización y lo estamos celebrando por todo lo alto. Por eso fue precisamente por lo que yo me puse en contacto con ellos en un primer momento. Tu madre siempre ha sido uno de sus personajes favoritos. Todas esas fiestas maravillosas…

_Si, claro.

Las fiestas eran una tradición familiar, y a ella le habían dado una experiencia que había resultado muy rentable cuando las cosas se pusieron mal.

_Bueno, dime, ¿que quieres que yo haga?

_Veras, como tu madre fundo nuestra organización de caridad…

La lentitud de Jesica para responder la puso nerviosa.

_ ¿Si?

_Bueno, todo se ajusta, ¿no te das cuenta? Las fiestas de tu madre…. y ahora tu organizando bodas.

_Yo no organizo solo bodas, sino todo tipo de eventos sociales.

_Lo se, lo se, pero a los de la revista se les ha ocurrido una idea brillante. Una idea que te va a encantar.

_ ¿Si?

_Si, ahora veras. _Celebrity_ va a hacer un reportaje de una boda de fantasía utilizando nuestros expositores. Eso es lo que va a ser la exclusiva de _Celebrity._

_Ah, entiendo. Te felicito –de hecho era una buena idea –. En ese caso, supongo que lo que quieres es que te de ideas para la boda de fantasía. ¿No es eso? Estaré encantada de…

_No, Bella, quiero algo mas que eso. De hecho, mucho mas. Lo que los de la revista quieren es que tú aproveches la feria para presentar tu propia boda de fantasía.

_ ¿Mi boda? Pero si no me voy a casar.

_No, no, no…. No se trata de eso. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Has organizado tantas y tan fabulosas bodas que los de la revista piensan que hay mucha gente interesada en saber como organizarías la tuya.

¡Ya! El editor de _Celebrity_ debía de saber que ella era presidenta honoraria de la organización y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para descubrir su secreto.

_Pues con las cosas normales: novio, novia, juzgado…. –respondió Bella burlonamente

Jesica se hecho a reír.

_Me parece que _Celebrity_ quiere algo más que eso. Además, piensa en lo divertido que seria –continuó Jesica –. Ropa maravillosa, comida excelente…. y todos esos detalles que te han hecho famosa. Habrá todo tipo de expositores de la zona, podrás contar con ellos para lo que quieras….

_Jesica, lo siento pero no puedo –la interrumpió Bella.

Se hizo un intenso silencio. Después, Jesica, con voz áspera, dijo:

_Soy consciente de que no estarán presentes importantes empresas londinenses, Bella, pero no veo motivo para que te muestres tan desdeñosa.

Oh, no, la había malinterpretado. No era por los expositores, sino por todo lo demás.

_No se trata….

_Si tu madre aun viviera….

Bella se llevo la mano a la cabeza, consciente de lo que se avecinaba.

_Lady Renee se sentiría muy decepcionada si nos dejaras en la estacada, Bella.

Ángela, mirándola fijamente, le pregunto moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido:

_ ¿Problemas?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No, no eran problemas, eran las amistades de su difunta madre confabulándose para que ella hiciera lo que ellas querían que hiciera, dispuestas a recurrir al chantaje sentimental.

_Puede que ahora seas una importante mujer de negocios, pero los demás no hemos olvidado a tu familia. Ni te hemos olvidado a ti. Eres del pueblo y tienes obligaciones respecto al lugar que te vio nacer. La gente del pueblo debería saber que puede contar con tu apoyo.

Culpa y deber.

_además, este articulo será una publicidad estupenda para ti –continuo Jesica –. Al margen de darles publicidad a los diseñadores locales.

¡Bien suficiente!

_Jesica….

_Por supuesto, sé que eres demasiado famosa para necesitar publicidad….

_ ¡Jesica!

_En cuanto al dinero que _Celebrity_ a ofrecido a nuestra organización….

_Jesica, ¿no has leído nunca la revista _Celebrity_?

_Pues no…. no. No leo ese tipo de revistas. Pero no se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

_No, no se lo voy a decir. Son embargo, si alguna vez hubieras leído esa revista, sabrías que el motivo por el que no puedo hacer lo que me has pedido es que estoy embarazada de cinco meses.

_ ¿Que estás embarazada? No lo sabía. ¿Cuando te has casado?

_No me he casado, Jesica.

_Ah, bueno. En ese caso, mucho mejor. Podrías realmente….

_No –dijo Bella rápidamente, adivinando lo que Jesica había estado a punto de decirle –. No puedo. No me voy a casar. Solo quería un hijo

Jesica se recupero rápidamente de la sorpresa.

_Bueno, no importa, ¿Verdad? No será necesario que aparezcas en el reportaje. Nadie esperaría que modelaras algo diseñado para cuando te cases de verdad; ya sabes, por eso de la mala suerte y demás. Estoy segura de que _Celebrity _podrá contratar una modelo que se parezca a ti.

_ ¿Es necesario que se parezca a mi? Podrían buscar a alguien mas alta y mas delgada –comento Bella en tono de broma, intentando no pensar en lo que a Edward Cullen podría parecerle todo aquello.

Había esperado que el la llamara, pero no lo había hecho.

_ ¿Cuanto dinero te han ofrecido los de _Celebrity_? –pregunto Bella, negándose a pensar en Edward Cullen.

Y Jesica le dio la cifra.

Pero aquello se trataba de algo más que de dinero.

Se trataba de darle publicidad a la organización dedicada a obras de caridad que había fundado su madre. Era una oportunidad única para mostrar a la audiencia a nivel nacional lo que la organización había logrado y quizá animar a otras mujeres a que abrieran sucursales en otras partes del país. Se trataba también de dar publicidad a artistas y artesanos de la localidad.

Tras tomar una decisión, Bella respiró profundamente y dijo:

_Jesica, no es suficiente.

_ ¿Que es lo que no es suficiente?

_El dinero que os ha ofrecido _Celebrity_. No es suficiente.

_ ¿No? –dio Jesica sorprendida –. A mi me ha parecido una oferta muy generosa.

_Eso es lo que deben haberte dicho, pero por algo como esto…. –por Bella Swan Denyer ofreciendo una clase maestra de como celebrar una boda y ofrecer la posibilidad de especular sobre el padre de su hijo…. –, pagaran el doble.

_ ¡No!

_ ¡Si, claro que si! –esa revista había pagado las facturas de un par de bodas que ella había organizado y sabia lo que decía. Si querían rellenar las páginas de la revista con su fantasía personal, la organización fundada por su madre iba a recibir el dinero que debía recibir –. Te lo aseguro.

_Te creo, te creo –respondió Jesica, dándose cuenta al instante de que había conseguido su propósito –. Quizá, como presidenta honoraria que eres, podrías hablar tú con ellos, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sabes sobre estas cosas.

Bella contuvo las ganas de decirle a Jesica que su titulo de presidenta honoraria era precisamente eso, honoraria.

_Déjalo de mi cuenta –respondió Bella; de esa forma se aseguraría de que la revista se centraría en la boda de fantasía y no en su vida privada –. Dome, ¿Dónde va a tener logar esto?

_He dejado lo mejor para el final –respondió Jesica –. Nos han ofrecido Longbourne Court para celebrar la feria. Volvemos s donde todo empezó.

Longbourne Court.

Bella, de quien se esperaba entusiasmo, descubrió que se había quedado si habla.

_ ¿No te parece perfecto? –dijo Jesica al ver que Bella no decía nada.

La perfección no existía….

_Estupendo –fue lo mejor que Bella pudo decir.

_la propiedad la compro hace unos meses un multimillonario y, como podrás suponer, estamos todos esperando a ver que pasa.

Si, podía imaginarlo. Debía de haber sido el tema de conversación de los tés de las damas y de las partidas de bridge.

_Esperábamos que fuera a vivir allí, pero a encargado a Jasper Whitlock, el arquitecto, que haga un proyecto para convertir la casa en un centro de conferencias.

_ ¿Si?

_Es una pena, por supuesto –dijo Jesica, reconociendo por fin la falta de entusiasmo de su interlocutora –. Es una casa tan bonita…. Pero en fin, así son las cosas.

Si, así eran las cosas

_Pero como la casa es patrimonio nacional, va a llevar bastante tiempo obtener todos los permisos.

_Longbourne ha estado vacía demasiado tiempo –comento Bella con nostalgia.

El cantante de rock que la había comprado anteriormente no había pasado en ella más de dos semanas cuando se cayó por una ventana en Nueva York y se mato. Desde entonces y hasta que sus herederos se pusieron de acuerdo, la propiedad había quedado abandonada.

Pero todo aquello era historia

_Si, así es. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea lo que el nuevo propietario se proponga a hacer con la casa, tendrá que contar con la aprobación de English Heritage –dijo Jesica –. Así es como me entere de lo que estaba pasando, ya sabes que Ben es miembro del comité local de English Heritage. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que, mientras le dan los permisos, a ese millonario podría gustarle la idea de mostrarse generosos con sus vecinos.

_ ¿Y le pareció bien?

_Supongo que si. Yo solo hable con una mujer que parece estar a cargo del día a día de la empresa y le entusiasmo la idea de ayudar a nuestra organización. Bueno, todo el mundo se ha mostrado muy generoso con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Bella dudaba que el sentimentalismo hubiera tenido nada que ver con la decisión de ayudar.

_Supongo que el hecho de que el futuro centro de conferencias vaya a recibir publicidad gratis de _Celebrity_ no ha tenido nada que ver con ello, ¿no te parece?

_ ¡Ah, Bella, que cínica eres! Además. ¿Qué tiene de malo que esa empresa saque provecho de la feria? Sé que era tu casa, Bella, pero los tiempos han cambiado y un centro de conferencias generara trabajo en la zona.

_Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Bella había hecho el firme propósito de mantenerse alejada del hogar familiar desde que tuvieron que venderlo para pagar a los acreedores de su abuelo, pero sabía que Jesica tenía razón. La publicidad le vendría bien a todo el mundo: al Club Pink Ribbon, la organización de caridad fundada por su madre; a los diseñadores de la zona; y a los pequeños empresarios que trabajarían en la remodelación de la propiedad.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, la economía de Melchester parecía depender de los volantes y encajes que ella iba a elegir para su boda de fantasía.

Pero tratándose de Longbourne Court, _Celebrity_ iba a tener que pagar mucho más que lo que había ofrecido en un principio.

Edward Cullen detuvo el coche delante de las puertas de hierro forjado de la verja Longbourne Court.

Dos cosas no encajaban.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

Y decorándolas había lazos de color rosa.

Edward agarro el móvil y tecleo un número.

_ ¿Edward? –su ayudante mostro sorpresa al oír su voz –. ¿No es de madrugada en el sitio donde estas?

_En este momento estoy delante de las puertas de la verja de Longbourne Court, Alice, y estoy viendo lazos rosas. Por favor dime que no estoy alucinando.

_ ¿Has vuelto a Inglaterra? –Respondió ella, ignorando su ruego – ¿Estas en Longbourne?

_Siento mucho haber llegado a tiempo de estropear tu fiesta –dijo el –, pero delante de mi tengo lazos rosas y detrás tengo un camión. Dime que demonios esta pasando aquí.

_ ¿No deberías saludar primero? –dijo ella, ignorando su pregunta –. Creo que lo que deberías decir es: siento haberte hablado así, Alice, pero es que vengo cansado del viaje. Tan pronto como haya descansado, tomare las riendas de todo y te daré la bonificación que te mereces por todo lo que has hecho….

_No estoy de humor –le advirtió el.

_ ¿No? En fin, hace un día precioso y quizá, cuando llegues a la casa, hayas recobrado tus modales –respondió ella sin inmutarse –. Me encontraras en la biblioteca, dirigiendo tu empresa.

_ ¿Estas aquí?

Era una pregunta tonta, los lazos rosas y los camiones no aparecían por arte de magia. Y a Alice también debió parecérselo, porque le colgó.

El conductor del camión hozo sonar la bocina y Edward, reconociendo que el hombre no tenia culpa de nada, tiro el teléfono al asiento contiguo al suyo y cruzo las puertas de la verja.

Las hojas estaban brotando en los arboles y la casa, dorada y cuadrada bajo la radiante luz del sol, mostraba la majestuosidad de sus tres siglos de antigüedad. Y alrededor…. camines, coches y camionetas.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Dentro de poco se encontraran los protagonistas jeje**

**Intentare subir por lo menos dos capítulos al día, siempre y cuando mi pequeño bebe de dos meses me lo permita jeje**

**Gracias a todas por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, espero seguir recibiéndolos**

**Gracias**


	5. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Edward metió su coche en el garaje, entre el de Alice y un mini plateado que no sabia de quien era. Dentro de la casa, todo era ruido y algarabía.

No se detuvo a preguntar que demonios hacían todas aquellas personas allí; en vez de eso, fue directamente al encuentro de la responsable: la mujer que había dejado encargada de la marcha de su empresa mientras el permanecía tan lejos de Londres como le había sido posible.

La encontró en la biblioteca, sentada detrás de un escritorio antiguo, con aspecto de dama y propietaria de la residencia.

_ ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? –pregunto Edward.

Ella le miro por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

_Bonito bronceado. Es una pena no poder decir lo mismo de tus modales.

_Lazos rosas –dijo el, negándose a desviarse del tema.

_ ¿No te apetece un café? ¿O prefieres un té? Aunque creo que te sentaría mejor una tila.

Edward planto las manos en el escritorio, se inclino hacia delante y acerco su rostro al de ella.

_Alice, explícame lo de los lazos rosas.

_ ¡Has fuera cinco meses! He tenido que suspender un viaje a Sudáfrica, me he perdido la temporada de esquí….

_ ¿Que tiene de malo evitar romperte algún hueso?

Ella casi sonrió

_Vamos, Alice, fuiste tu quien dijo que ya que había reservado un viaje para mi luna de miel mejor aprovecharlo y tomarme unas vacaciones.

_Pero estaba pensando en un par de semanas, no en cinco meses. Y, por lo que puedo recordar, a ti no te apetecía mucho.

_No me apetecía y no lo hice. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, tome el primer vuelo.

_Si. Y no le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas. ¡Has estado desaparecido durante cinco meses!

_Ojala. Uno no puede escapar del correo electrónico.

Ella se encogió de hombros

_Te envié los menos mensajes posibles.

_No vas a lograr engañarme, Alice Bardom. Has estado al mando de todo durante mi ausencia y te ha encantado.

_ ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado? Y en cuanto a los lazos en las puertas de la verja, no se nada. Pero supongo que es el Club Pink Ribbon el responsable de que estén ahí.

_ ¿Que demonios es el Club Pink Ribbon? –pregunto Edward –. ¿Y por qué demonios tienen que poner lazos rosas en las puertas de mi verja?

Alice le dio un folleto del club que tenia encima del escritorio.

_Les he dado permiso para celebrar una feria de bodas aquí, así que supongo que están dándole publicidad. Por eso estoy aquí esta semana –explico Alice –. La pareja encargada de cuidar la casa hace su trabajo muy bien, pero no puedo dejarles solos a cargo de todo esto teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que entra y sale constantemente.

_ ¿Por qué? –pregunto Edward.

_ ¿Que por qué he dado permiso a ese club para celebrar esa feria de bodas aquí? Es una organización local dedicada a obras de caridad –respondió Alice –. El club lo fundo Lady Renee Denyer Swan.

Edward miro el folleto y luego se dejo caer en un antiguo sillón de cuero.

_Esta propiedad estuvo en manos de la familia Denyer durante generaciones –añadió Alice –. En las puertas de la verja puedes ver su escudo.

_Ya. Bueno, eso es respecto a los Denyer. ¿Qué hay de los Swan? –pregunto Edward, recordando a una Swan de frialdad aristocrática y una voz que proclamaba al mundo su origen y clase.

Una Swan de ojos marrón chocolate que no solo parecían capaces de crear caos, si no que lo habían hecho.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

_Al parecer, Lady Renee se caso con el señor Swan.

_Supongo que por su dinero más que por du nombre, ya que no renuncio a su apellido.

Privilegios, riqueza heredada, orgullo y complejo de superioridad

Gente para la que la caridad era solo una actividad social más.

_Lady Renee no va a recuperar Longbourne Court jugando a ser la reina de las obras de caridad –dijo el.

_Lady Renee ha….

_Hablo en serio –la interrumpo Edward, sin ningún interés respecto a dicha lady –. Entrega una donación a ese club si crees que están haciendo un buen trabajo, pero deshazte de esa mujer…. y de su feria.

_Lo siento, pero no te va a quedar más remedio que aguantarte. La revista _Celebrity_ va a hacer un reportaje de la feria. Y tu centro de conferencias va a recibir la clase de publicidad que no se compra con dinero.

_Tu no sabias que iba a hacer aquí un centro de conferencias.

_ ¡Por favor! ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer con esta casa, vivir en ella? ¿Tu solo? Además, Jasper Whitlock, nuestro arquitecto preferido, me ha enviado una serie de papeles que tengo que rellenar y presentar en el Departamento de Planificación.

_Vaya, no ha perdido el tiempo –entonces, se dio cuenta de que Alice le miraba con expresión rara –. Cosa de la que no me quejo, por supuesto. Le dije que corría prisa.

_ ¿Encontraste tiempo para hablar con el arquitecto? –pregunto ella burlonamente

_Era una cuestión prioritaria. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha con ese proyecto, mucho mejor.

_En ese caso, la publicidad será buena para nosotros.

_ ¿Eso crees? Puede que te sorprenda, Alice, pero la gente…. Las mujeres que leen ese tipo de revistas y que van a ferias de bodas no organizan conferencias.

_Yo organizo conferencias –observó ella.

_Tu eres distinta.

_Claro que no. Y te aseguro que leo _Celebrity._

_ ¿En serio?

_Claro que en serio. Lo siento, Edward, pero creo que, en el fondo, eres un anticuado misógino.

_Me encantan los halagos.

_Y quizá también un esnob.

_ ¡Esnob! Soy realista, Alice, eso es lo que soy.

_ ¿Un realista que hace cinco meses se vino abajo y me dejo a cargo de todo?

_Lo que demuestra que no soy misógino. Si no me gustaran las mujeres, ¿Por qué iba a dejarte al cargo de todo e irme de vacaciones? Al contrario que tu, yo no me tomo vacaciones tres veces al año. Y otra cosa, ¿Por qué iba a elegir a una mujer como mi colaboradora mas próxima? Además, me he mantenido en contacto contigo.

_Porque se me da muy ben mi trabajo –respondió ella, refiriéndose a las dos primeras preguntas –. Pero, para tu información, los pocos mensajes electrónicos que me has enviado durante el tiempo que has estado perdido no es lo que yo llamaría mantenerse en contacto.

_Estoy seguro de que no se me olvido enviarte una postal desde Rio –dijo Edward.

_Ojala estuvieras aquí, ¿Te refieres a eso, Edward? Además quería saber cono estabas –Alice se interrumpió unos segundos –. Creo que has perdido peso.

_ ¡Estoy bien, gracias! –Pero ella no pareció convencida –.hablo en serio, estoy bien. Pero además, mientras estaba de vacaciones, aproveche el tiempo para expandir mi imperio.

_Si hubieras sido mujer te habrías dedicado a comprar zapatos.

_Lo que me reafirma la opinión que tengo de las mujeres –dijo Edward –. El mercado inmobiliario es mucho más rentable.

_Y suponiendo que piensas, que es mucho suponer, me hace pensar que a mi no me consideras una mujer.

_Y ese es el mejor alago que puedo hacerte.

_ ¿No me digas? ¿Y te sorprende que Rose Hale te dejara?

Sorprendido no era la palabra, sino aliviado. Pero ignorando la pregunta, Edward dijo:

_Dime, ¿esta feria de bodas es tu venganza por haberte dejado aquí sola al frente de las cosas?

_No. Al igual que tu, soy realista. Se trata de un asunto de negocios. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, que es velar por tus intereses durante tu ausencia –Alice le lanzo una larga y dura mirada –. Y, además y por última vez, te sugiero que te arrodilles delante de Rosalie Hale y le des las gracias, o mejor dicho que te arrodilles delante de la honorable señora de Emmett McCarty por haberte dejado escapar del anzuelo.

_ ¿Se ha casado con el?

_Según _Celebrity_, se ha casado por amor. En serio, deberías agradecérselo. El divorcio te habría salido mucho más caro que la boda.

_Gracias por el voto de confianza.

_No se trata de que dude de ti –Alice se encogió de hombros –. Los aristócratas venidos a menos son siempre un riesgo, suelen casarse por dinero. En el pasado, permanecían casados porque no les quedaba mas remedio, pero en la actualidad el divorcio les sale muy rentable. Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que tu atractivo sea solo económico.

_En otras palabras, ¿Rose solo se estaba divirtiendo conmigo?

Otra cosa que tenía en común con su vieja compañera de colegio, Bella Swan.

Alice alzo las manos en un gesto que podía significar cualquier cosa, aprovechando la oportunidad de cambiar de tema, Edward hizo referencia a los ruidos procedentes del vestíbulo.

_Al parecer, no me queda mas remedio que aceptar todo este lio. ¿Cuánto va a durar?

_ ¿La feria? Acabará el lunes próximo.

_ ¿Una semana? ¿Tengo que aguantar esos lazos rosas en las puertas de la verja durante una semana?

_Date por contento con que no estemos en Italia, allí te felicitarían por el nacimiento de tu hija.

_Eso no tiene gracia –declaro Edward.

_Por el amor de dios, Edward, tomate las cosas con mas alegría. En fin, si me hubieras dicho que venias, te habría dicho lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no vas a Londres? Longbourne Court seguirá aquí la semana que viene.

_Buena idea pero le he dicho a Jasper Whitlock que viniera esta mañana para hablar con el.

_Yo podría llamarle y posponer la cita hasta la semana que viene.

_No –respondió Edward levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la puerta –. Quiero agilizar este asunto. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y, cuando vuelva, me pondrás al corriente de todo. Supongo que habrá agua caliente, ¿no?

_Si. Le diré a la señora Masen que prepare la cama en la habitación principal.

_Gracias. Y un café no me vendría mal.

_Ahora miso pediré que te lo preparen _entonces, cuando Edward estaba abriendo la puerta, Alice le llamo – ¡Ah! ¡Edward, espera! Antes de que te vayas, debería decirte que….

_Veinte minutos –repitió el cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Había estado cinco meses ausente, no había nada que no pudiera esperar veinte minutos más.

Edward fue al coche para sacar la bolsa y luego volvió a entrar y se encamino hacia la escalinata.

Tenia el pie en el primer peldaño cuando la voz de una mujer, procedente del cuarto de estar, lo dejo de piedra.

_Quiero empezar con los colores, Kate.

Edward dejo caer la bolsa y se acercó al cuarto de estar mientras oía otra voz decir:

_Va a ser una boda en primavera, así que pensamos en las flores de primavera….narcisos. ¿Amarillo?

_No, es ya un poco tarde para los narcisos. He visto violetas en el campo al venir aquí. ¿Por qué no hechas un ojo a lo que tienen los expositores y me traes todo lo que encuentres que valla desde el violeta más claro al morado? Y algo de verde también.

_ ¿Algo en especial?

_Cintas, joyas, accesorios…. y preguntale al florista que tiene. Y no olvides anotar la procedencia de cada cosa que traigas.

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero la sabia perfectamente de quien era la voz.

Había pasado una tarde entera escuchando la voz de Bella Swan. Y había visto sus largas piernas….

Su cuerpo, sus lagrimas….

Bella animo con una sonrisa a al joven periodista que _Celebrity_ había enviado para estudiar el terreno y preparar la sesión de fotos que iba a tener lugar el domingo.

Llena de entusiasmo, la joven se lanzo a buscar todo lo que pudiera encontrar en los diversos tonos de color escogido.

Bella, por su parte carente de entusiasmo desdibujo la sonrisa y miro a su alrededor. El antiguo cuarto de estar de su madre era, en aquellos momentos, un caos total.

Había ido a la casa por la parte de atrás, atravesando el bosque a primera hora de la mañana. Había entrado por la cocina y la señora Masen, tras lanzar un grito de alegría, la había abrazado. Ambas habían llorado. Había sido como volver al pasado.

Bella parpadeo, se trago las lagrimas y se recordó a si misma lo que estaba en juego.

Lo único que podía hacer era distanciarse de todo emocionalmente, adoptar una actitud profesional.

Al fin y al cabo, era un trabajo. Algo que hacia todos los días.

Sacudió la cabeza. Cuanto antes se pusiera en marcha, antes acabaría. Para empezar, ya había decidido el color.

Bella se volvió para salir de la estancia y se encontró con un metro noventa y tantos de hombre de anchos hombros….

Y tuvo la sensación de que esto ya le había ocurrido antes.

Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un espejismo. Le había ocurrido antes; aunque, en esa ocasión, el llevaba un traje de cachemira azul marino, no gris.

Un multimillonario, le había dicho Jesica, pero no había mencionado su nombre. Y ella no se había molestado en preguntar, fingiendo no darle importancia.

Pero si le importaba, porque ese multimillonario había comprado su casa y la iba habitúeselos convertir en un centro de conferencias.

Y ese multimillonario es Edward Cullen, el hombre por el que había perdido el sentido. El hombre con el que había concebido. El hombre que había aceptado sus palabras y había decidido olvidar lo ocurrido….a pesar de que ella, al menos, esperaba su reconocimiento.

_ ¿Que, señorita Swan? –dijo el al ver que ella estaba luchando por decir algo sin que ningún sonido escapara de su garganta.

_ ¿Que….que quiere usted?

Una pregunta estúpida, no quería nada de ella.

_Quiero saber que esta haciendo aquí, en mi casa.

_ ¿Esta casa es suya? –dijo Bella, logrando fingir sorpresa –. Me habían dicho que la había comprado un multimillonario, pero no me dijeron quien. Claro que yo no lo pregunte.

Y como no tenía de que disculparse, Bella añadió:

_Y ahora si me lo permite, señor Cullen….

Bella hizo ademan de salir de allí, pero el continuo mirándola sin moverse.

Estaba delante del hombre que temía ver. El hombre al que había querido ver más que a nadie en el mundo, el hombre con el que había querido hablar. Si él le hubiera dado la oportunidad, si él le hubiera dejado enseñarle la ecografía del feto que llevaba dentro…. su hija. Pero quizá Edward Cullen comprendía el riesgo que eso entrañaba, veía el peligro de verse envuelto en una relación que no quería.

Y ahora el evitaba abordar el tema.

_Tengo mucho que hacer –dijo ella, indicándole que quería cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

_Me parece que no –dijo el sin moverse.

Su único escape era retroceder, dar un paso atrás. Los ojos de él, quien brillaba peligrosamente, le sugirieran que retroceder era lo mejor, pero no lo hizo.

No era la chica inocente que había salido de aquella casa diez años atrás. Había levantado con su esfuerzo un buen negocio y se ganaba la vida por si misma. Y no lo había logrado retrocediendo y evitando situaciones difíciles, sino enfrentándose a ellas.

Sabía que, si retrocedía, Edward Cullen lo tomaría como un gesto de debilidad. Por lo tanto, a pesar de lo difícil que le resulto, se mantuvo en el sitio donde estaba.

Incluso mientras el continuo desafiándola con una mirada que provoco en ella un intenso hormigueo en el estomago._ ¿Que hace aquí, en medio de la feria de la boda? –pregunto el

_Estoy trabajando. Es por esto de _Celebrity_. La revista va a hacer un reportaje de la feria.

_Si, eso he oído. Dígame, ¿qué tiene que ver una organizadora de bodas con una revista del corazón?

_Yo no organizo solo bodas. Mi empresa organiza toda clase de eventos sociales. Fiestas, conferencias, encuentros de empresas….

_ ¿Y sobre cual de esos eventos va a hacer un reportaje _Celebrity_…en una feria de bodas?

Bella encogió lo hombros mientras trataba de contestar a la pregunta sin provocar en el una violenta reacción. La llegada de Alice Bardom, procedente de la cocina, fue su salvación.

_Edward, ¿todavía estas aquí? –dijo ella sorprendida de verle –. Acabo de pedirle a la señora Masen que te prepare el desayuno.

Entonces, al ver con quien estaba hablando su jefe, añadió:

_Ah, hola Bella. ¿Te han presentado a…?

_No ha habido necesidad de ello –la interrumpió Edward Cullen –. La señorita Swan y yo ya nos conocíamos. Asuntos de negocios, por supuesto.

_Ah. A propósito, Bella, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

_ ¿Lo que necesita? –pregunto Edward Cullen sin quitar lo ojos de Bella.

__Celebrity_ va a hacer un reportaje de su boda –dijo Alice, aprovechando la ocasión para darle la mala noticia.

_ ¿De su boda?

Los duros ojos verdes de él se endurecieron. Estaba enfadado. Era natural. Debía de pensar que ella lo había preparado todo para forzarle a reconocer sus obligaciones.

_Van a donar a la organización de Bella un montón de dinero por un reportaje en exclusiva de su boda –explico Alice –. Iba a hospedarse en el pueblo, pero tiene mas sentido que se quede aquí, en la casa. Al fin y al cabo, sobran habitaciones.

_ ¿Su organización? –Edward se volvió hacia Alice y, por un momento, Bella sintió una mezcla de extrañas emociones; sobre todo, alivio. Pero también algo mas, algo parecido a un sentimiento de perdida….

_Si, el Club Pink Ribbon, la organización dedicada a obras de caridad que lady Renee Denyer Swan, la madre de Bella, fundo.

_ ¿Y su padre era ese señor Swan? –pregunto el.

Edward Cullen volvió a mirarla con desagrado.

_Si, mi padre era ese seños Swan –respondió Bella.

_Y ahora la organización es suya.

_Soy la presidenta honoraria, eso es todo. Les ayudo cuando puedo…como ahora.

_ ¿Así que vivía aquí?

Bella se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, Edward Cullen no lo sabía. Pero ahora si.

_Si, vivía aquí -respondió Bella fingiendo no darle importancia –. Tengo entendido que usted quiere transformar la casa en un centro de conferencias.

_ ¿Y quien se lo ha dicho?

_Una persona de la zona que es miembro de English Heritage –Bella se encogió de hombros –. No se puede mantener un secreto en los pueblos, señor Cullen.

_ ¿No?

Había algo amenazante el la voz de él. Una advertencia.

Ignorándolo, ella dijo:

_ ¿Me esta diciendo que no es verdad?

_Si, claro que es verdad –le aseguro el con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no alcanzo sus ojos –. ¿Le parece mal?

_No, en absoluto.

_Milagrosamente, parece que estamos de acuerdo….

_De hecho, iba a ofrecerle los servicios de mi empresa en lo que a la organización de conferencias se refiere. Llamare a mi oficina para que el envíen unos folletos, ¿le parece bien?

Por fin, consigue hacerle reaccionar. Furiosamente. Pero Alice intervino antes del estallido.

_Sera mejor que vaya a decir que, en vez de ahora, te lleven el desayuno dentro de veinte minuto. Bella, ¿quieres que pida algo para ti?

_No, gracias, Alice, no te molestes. Conozco la casa –quizá fuera lo peor que podía haber dicho, pero dudaba poder decir algo que no se malinterpretara.

Al darse cuenta de que la conversación empeoraba por momentos, Alice se hozo cargo de la situación.

_No es molestia. Una manzanilla, ¿verdad? Pediré que te lo lleven al saloncito del sur, allí hace mas calor.

_Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Alice espero para acompañarla y ayudarla a salir de la zona peligrosa, pero al ver que su jefe se quedaba bloqueando el umbral de la puerta, dijo con una mirada significativa:

_Grita si necesitas algo, Bella –y les dejo.

_Bueno, señorita Swan Denyer…

_Solo Swan. Bella –añadió ella con una ligera desesperación; dándose cuenta, al momento, de que parecía una invitación a que él le dijera que le llamara Edward y se tutearan –. Le prometo que no tenia idea de que su empresa había comprado Longbourne Court, señor Cullen.

Bella enfatizo lo de seño Cullen, en un intento por dejar claro que no había ido allí para rogarle apoyo y reconocimiento de su hija.

_De haberlo sabido….

_Pero ahora ya lo sabe –dijo el, sin esperar a que ella se disculpara por haber aceptado la invitación de Alice a hospedarse en la casa –. Por tanto espero que no se sienta demasiada cómoda en el saloncito del sur ni en ninguna de las habitaciones de arriba. Estoy harto de la gente de su clase.

Bella no necesito preguntarle a que clase se refería.

_Le prometo que sentirme cómoda aquí me va a resultar imposible, señor Cullen –le espeto ella con las mejillas encendidas –. Y ahora si me lo permite…. Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabare.

Por fin parecía haber acertado en lo que había dicho, porque el, sin pronunciar una palabra mas, dio un paso atrás y le permitió escapar.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Mira que puede ser bastardo Edward, la esta tratando como si fuera escoria**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Gracias**


	6. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Concéntrate. Olvida a Edward Cullen. Olvida los sobresaltos, durante semanas, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono pensando que podía ser él».

Frío. Era un hombre frío.

La atracción sexual que la había asaltado tan inesperadamente, algo tan nuevo para ella, para él no había sido nada más que puro instinto animal, una respuesta a una situación cargada de tensión. Una necesidad de demostrar su virilidad después de haber sido rechazado.

No tenía interés en ella.

Y si ella había querido aferrarse a la esperanza de que no era así, él acababa de devolverla a la realidad.

«Estoy harto de las de su clase», le había dicho.

Su clase era la misma clase de mujer que Rose Hale. Iguales. Pero no.

La verdad era que Edward Cullen no tenía idea de cómo era ella y no quería saberlo. No le interesaba.

Bella apartó la mirada de la vista que se veía desde la ventana: en la distancia, el viejo pueblo en el valle en las márgenes del río; la torre normanda de la iglesia. Haciendo un esfuerzo, miró las fotografías de la persona que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo por proporcionarle un vestido de novia de ensueño.

Pero no podía centrarse, aún trataba de recuperarse de su encuentro con Edward Cullen. Estaba más delgado. Bronceado, pero más delgado. Y más duro, si era posible.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por bloquear la imagen de él y concentrarse en el vestido. Estilo… Como solía recordar a las novias, el vestido debía ser una prolongación de su aspecto natural.

Una boda no era la ocasión apropiada para experimentar con modas nuevas.

Sobre todo, si el resultado iba a aparecer plasmado en las páginas de _Celebrity_.

Volvió a las fotos pensando que, al menos, ya había elegido las flores: violetas. Quizá hiciera una boda minimalista. Muy elegante.

Los vestidos de las fotos, sin mangas ni tirantes, quizá fueran demasiado minimalistas. Aunque podían ser perfectos para una ceremonia civil, no se verían bien en una boda celebrada en la iglesia de un pueblo tradicional.

Necesitaba encontrar un fondo temático, algo que lo unificara todo.

Bella suspiró y echó un vistazo a la colección de objetos que Kate le había llevado: pendientes con amatistas, un retal de gasa violeta, lazos, pétalos de flores secas, tarjetas, sobres…

Fue entonces cuando vio un par de zapatos de seda morada con bordados y los agarró.

— ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado especialmente? —le preguntó Victoria Wagner, la diseñadora de la feria, desde la puerta.

— ¿Estos zapatos? —preguntó ella a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Te está resultando difícil el trabajo?

Bella señaló su cuerpo.

—Un poco. Aunque sé que tengo que evitar el aspecto virginal —dijo Bella indicando una fotografía que tenía delante—. Y no es que no sea encantador o que no vaya con mi vientre abultado, sino que no me parece… auténtico, ¿me entiendes?

Entonces, tratando de explicarse mejor, añadió:

—Creo que todas las novias, a la hora de elegir el vestido, piensan en el novio —al menos, la mayoría—. Y cuando lo encuentran, siempre dicen algo parecido a «se va a deshacer cuando me vea con este vestido».

Rose, por el contrario, había dicho: «mis amigas se van a morir de envidia cuando me vean con esto». Y eso era justo lo que la había motivado respecto a todo lo que había elegido para su boda; no lo que Edward podría haber pensado o querido, sino la envidia que provocaría.

Quizá ésa fuera la diferencia entre casarse por dinero o por amor. Rose no había necesitado nada para casarse con Emmett, él le había resultado suficiente.

Había leído el reportaje de Celebrity sobre su matrimonio, titulado Una verdadera historia de amor.

Victoria, acercándose a ella, le quitó uno de los zapatos e intentó ponérselo, pero le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

—Es absolutamente precioso —declaró, devolviéndole el zapato a Bella—. Vamos, pruébatelo, tienes los pies más pequeños que yo.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar vestidos de boda, y el zapato era fabuloso. Se lo puso y extendió la pierna. Las cuentas del zapato reflejaron la luz y brillaron.

Victoria y Bella suspiraron.

—Creo que estamos poniéndonos en plan Cenicienta —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa traviesa—. Anda, pruébate el otro y camina un poco.

Y tras unos momentos…

— ¿Sientes algo?

—Siento una total desgana a quitármelos y a devolverlos —admitió Bella riendo—. Pero… ¡zapatos morados en una boda!

—El color está empezando a ponerse de moda en las bodas —dijo Victoria pensativamente—. Podría quedar bien. ¿Bordados y cuentas? Conozco a alguien que es perfecta para eso. Y ahora, lo que necesitas para concentrarte en la boda, en un novio.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso —dijo Bella, mirando los zapatos.

— ¿Y qué me dices de…?

—Repito que me he quedado embarazada por inseminación artificial —dijo Bella, interrumpiéndola.

— ¿En una clínica? —Victoria no parecía convencida.

—Lo importante es que el hombre en cuestión no ha tenido nada que ver.

—Bueno, da igual. No tiene que ser «ése» precisamente el novio. Nos conformaremos con uno que te haga soñar.

Bella no pudo evitar evocar imágenes de Edward Cullen.

—Me temo que no es posible.

— ¿No? Qué pena. Pero te aseguro que ahí hay tipos trabajando que le dejan a una con la boca seca. ¿Te parece bien que vaya a por uno de ellos?

Bella se volvió cuando un hombre se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas.

—Ah, hola, Jasper. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pero sin esperar respuesta, Victoria se volvió a Bella con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—. Bella, ¿conoces a Jasper Whitlock, el arquitecto del pueblo? Jasper, ésta es Bella Swan.

—Bella, me temo que te están engañando. Vivo en Upper Haughton, con mi esposa y tres hijos; así que, a pesar de lo que Victoria te haya podido decir, la respuesta es no.

—Lo mismo digo —declaró Bella rápidamente.

Pero Jasper no había acabado.

—Para este pueblo necesitas a Edward Cullen, Victoria. El nuevo propietario de Longbourne Court.

Y como ese hombre en persona apareció en el umbral de la puerta, Jasper les dejó para discutir el asunto mientras se paseaba por la estancia con un cuaderno en la mano.

— ¿Edward? —Dijo Victoria ofreciéndole la mano—. Soy Victoria Wagner.

Entonces, tras mirarle de arriba abajo, añadió:

—Ah, sí, eres perfecto.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó él confuso, pero sonriendo.

Era una sonrisa natural, la clase de sonrisa que un hombre dedicaba a una mujer atractiva al conocerla. La clase de sonrisa que Bella no recibiría nunca.

Aún no la había visto.

Bella quiso protestar, pero solo un gruñido escapó de su garganta… suficiente para atraer la atención de él. La confusión siguió reflejada en su rostro, pero la sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡Absolutamente perfecto! —Exclamó Victoria—. No estás casado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la señorita Swan? —respondió él.

— ¡Os conocéis! Excelente. Edward, tenemos un problema; Bella necesita un novio de ensueño. ¿Estás por la labor?

—Nnnnnnn… —fue todo lo que Bella pudo pronunciar.

—Eso depende de la naturaleza del «ensueño» —respondió él, ignorando la forma en que Bella sacudía la cabeza.

—Verás, lo único que necesito es que tú estés presente, guapo y atractivo —y no le dio tiempo a moverse—. Así, perfecto.

—Pero si no he hecho nada —protestó él.

—No tienes que hacer nada —respondió Victoria sonriendo ampliamente—. Bueno, Bella, da rienda suelta a tu imaginación.

—Victoria, yo pienso que…

—Pensar es lo último que quiero de ti. Estamos hablando de emociones, de sentimientos, de los sentidos… —dijo Victoria en tono autoritario.

Después, agarró a Bella por los hombros, la condujo hasta Edward y la colocó a su lado.

Cuando Bella le miró, vio que lo único que Edward Cullen sentía era furia.

—Vamos a deshacernos del jersey y de los pantalones, por bonitos y buenos que sean —dijo Victoria—. Para este ejercicio necesitamos que se ponga un traje… gris; eso es, gris. Un traje gris con chaleco y unas violetas en el ojal.

Edward Cullen emitió un sonido que pareció querer decir: «ni muerto».

—Está delante del altar y es…

— ¿Qué altar? —quiso saber Tom apretando los dientes.

—Buena pregunta, Edward. Bella, ¿la iglesia del pueblo? —preguntó Victoria ensimismada en su trabajo.

Bella abrió la boca, decidida a poner punto final a aquella pesadilla, pero Victoria continuó hablando sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Sí, claro que en la iglesia del pueblo, ¿dónde si no? Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, Edward.

— ¿No? —dijo él, aparentemente nada convencido.

Pero Victoria estaba inspirada y nada parecía poder detenerla.

—No, en absoluto. Nosotras somos quienes hacemos el trabajo.

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras Edward Cullen, mirándola, enarcaba las cejas. Lo que, momentáneamente, les puso del mismo lado.

Aunque eso era imposible, solo un sueño.

—Bien, Bella. La puerta de la iglesia está adornada con hojas verdes y flores. Tus damas de honor están esperando. ¿Todas ellas adultas o quieres niñas también?

«Concéntrate en la boda. Aprovecha estos momentos de ensueño…».

—Una adulta —respondió Bella.

Si esa boda fuera auténtica, querría el apoyo de Ángela, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien—. Y cuatro niñas y un niño.

En aquel sueño, debía acercarse a la realidad todo lo posible y sus cuatro ahijadas jamás le perdonarían que las excluyera de la fiesta. Por otra parte, su ahijado de cinco años tampoco le perdonaría jamás que le hiciera aparecer en público con tirantes de satén. Pero quedaría muy bien al lado de sus hermanas.

—Bien —dijo Victoria—. Ahora, el órgano empieza a sonar y tu padre te agarra del brazo…

— ¡No! —la última vez, había sido su abuelo quien la había llevado del brazo. En esa ocasión, no había nadie—. Iré yo sola.

Bella se estaba dejando llevar por Victoria. No pensaba, solo sentía.

Al darse cuenta de que tanto Victoria como Edward la estaban mirando con extrañeza, añadió:

—Soy una mujer adulta, no necesito que nadie me lleve del brazo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, como quieras. Al fin y al cabo, es tu boda. Ve sola si quieres —Victoria agarró unas violetas y se las dio a Bella—. El órgano empieza a sonar y tú oyes a todo el mundo ponerse en pie. Eso es, muy bien. Empiezas a caminar hacia el altar. Vamos, camina, camina.

Victoria la empujó hacia Edward y continuó:

—Todo el mundo te está mirando. La gente canta, pero tú no la ves, no la oyes. Todo se centra en las dos personas que realmente importan: tú, con ese vestido de ensueño, y él.

Las miradas de Bella y de Edward se encontraron.

¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué Edward no se había dado media vuelta y se había marchado? No tenía por qué quedarse…

— ¿Qué sientes mientras caminas, Bella? —Murmuró Victoria con voz suave, como si realmente estuviera en la iglesia—. Vamos, Bella, dímelo. Dime lo que sientes. Dime qué es lo que él está viendo…

En su imaginación, Bella pudo ver a Edward mirándola como si ella fuera su mundo entero, avanzando hacia él con un sencillo ramo de violetas en la mano.

—Dime qué está viendo él, qué le está haciendo derretirse —insistió Victoria.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en el abultado vientre donde su hija estaba creciendo. Entonces, rompiendo el encanto, Edward dijo:

—Cenizas —antes de volverse bruscamente—. Jasper, ¿has terminado lo que tenías que hacer aquí?

Edward no esperó respuesta, sino que salió de la estancia, esperando que el arquitecto le siguiera.

Jasper, con una sonrisa burlona, dijo:

—Victoria, has metido la pata del todo —entonces, miró a Bella—. Encantado de conocerte, Bella.

Victoria, perpleja, se despidió de él. Luego, le preguntó a Bella cuando se quedaron solas:

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Deberías haber preguntado cómo nos conocimos —respondió Bella apoyándose en una mesa ya que las piernas le temblaban.

— ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

—Fui compañera de colegio de la mujer con la que él iba a casarse y me encargaron organizar su boda. He intentado decírtelo, pero…

—Pero no has podido porque yo no he parado de hablar. Es uno de mis defectos —admitió Victoria—. ¿A qué se ha referido con eso de las cenizas? ¿Qué hiciste, envenenaste la comida?

—La novia le dejó tres días antes de la boda.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Se volvió loca?

—No, todo lo contrario. Recuperó el sentido a tiempo. ¿Te suena el nombre de Rose Hale? —Victoria negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es que no lees las revistas del corazón?

— ¿Es obligatorio?

—No, no es obligatorio, Victoria. Pero, en este caso, me habría gustado que lo hicieras.

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema —comentó Victoria frunciendo el ceño—. No es posible que te responsabilice a ti de que su novia le dejara.

—Le dejó por uno de mis empleados y escapó con él.

— ¡Cielos! —exclamó Victoria. Entonces, vio a Edward, que estaba cruzando el césped, por la ventana—. Sigo opinando que no tiene derecho a culparte a ti. No obstante, por la forma como te miraba…

—Si las miradas matasen… —interrumpió Bella rápidamente, distrayendo a Victoria para que no atase cabos.

—Solo si se tratara de combustión espontánea como forma de asesinato. ¿Seguro que no hay nada más entre vosotros dos? —Pero Victoria debió de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y alzó las manos en gesto de disculpa—. Olvida lo que he dicho. Pero… ¿no sería terrible para tu negocio que las novias temieran no poder dejarte a solas con sus novios?

— ¡Qué! ¡No! —exclamó Bella, pero el rubor de sus mejillas la traicionó.

Victoria no insistió, aunque su mirada fue muy significativa.

—Está bien, perdona. Olvidemos a ese hombre, aunque esté para comérselo, y dime qué es lo que has visto.

— ¿Qué es lo que he visto?

—Sí, ahora. Te estaba mirando y me he dado cuenta de que has visto algo. Has sentido algo.

Lo que había visto era la imagen que Victoria le había metido en la cabeza: se había visto a sí misma a los diecinueve años con el vestido de novia de su abuela, pero el hombre que estaba esperándola en el altar no era el hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarse, sino Edward Cullen.

—Bella…

—Sí. Tienes razón, estaba recordando una cosa. Un vestido…

«Concéntrate en el vestido».

—La verdad es que, cuando tenía diecinueve años, estuve a punto de casarme. En aquella ocasión, iba a llevar puesto el vestido de novia de mi abuela.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué romántico!

—Bueno, vamos a trabajar. Ese vestido, que podría servirnos de inspiración, era de los años veinte y la falda llegaba hasta el tobillo. Tenía la cintura baja…

Victoria agarró un cuaderno de dibujo e hizo un bosquejo.

— ¿Es algo parecido a esto? —preguntó Victoria cuando acabó el dibujo.

—Sí, algo así. Es precioso —dijo Bella.

—Gracias —Victoria sacudió la cabeza—. Tienes mucha suerte. No hay muchas que sepan siquiera lo que sus abuelas llevaban el día de la boda, y mucho menos tenerlo. ¿Lo conservas?

Bella se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, el vestido seguiría donde lo había dejado.

Pero no quería volver al pasado, era una mujer diferente.

—Se supone que tengo que ayudarte a que muestres tus habilidades como diseñadora, Victoria. Si encuentro el vestido, tú no harías tu trabajo.

—Y tu trabajo consiste en mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que sería tu boda de ensueño —le recordó Victoria—. De todos modos, a menos que el vestido esté guardado como Dios manda, deben de habérselo comido las polillas.

—Es verdad.

—No te preocupes, se me ha ocurrido algo diferente para ti —añadió Victoria—. Algo que vaya con esos zapatos. No obstante, me gustaría ver el vestido de tu abuela, aunque solo sea por interés profesional.

—Iré a ver si lo encuentro.

—Estupendo. Y ahora, no te muevas, quiero tomarte las medidas.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Gracias**


	7. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Jasper Whitlock no pronunció palabra cuando se reunió con Edward, pero no había necesidad, se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una mirada era suficiente.

—Siento lo que ha pasado. Como seguramente te has dado cuenta, había algo de… tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Cenizas? Si eso es tensión, no me gustaría estar cerca de ti cuando declaras guerra abierta –Jasper sonrió pensativamente—. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me ha parecido…

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? —Aunque no era necesario preguntar, estaba escrito en su cara—. Ha sido una cuestión de negocios, nada más.

Pero lo que había pasado no tenía nada que ver con los negocios, se trataba más bien de dos personas que no conseguían decidir si estrangularse o si desnudarse el uno al otro a toda prisa.

El problema era que no quería sentir lo que sentía. No quería perder el control. No quería volverse loco. No quería sentirse culpable…

A ella, por otra parte, no le había costado nada olvidarse de él. Aunque no podía culparla. Él se había marchado, no le había escrito, no la había llamado y luego lo había acabado de estropear todo cuando ordenó a su secretaria que le enviara un cheque que cubriera el total de la factura. No era de extrañar que ella hubiera devuelto el cheque.

Y después, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse delante de ella, a suplicarle, era demasiado tarde.

Pero en los últimos cinco meses no había cambiado nada. Bella Swan seguía atormentándole.

Y empezaba a sospechar, a pesar de que ella fuera a tener un hijo con su amor de la adolescencia, que a Bella Swan le ocurría lo mismo respecto a él.

Quizá debiera volver a Londres, tal y como le había aconsejado Alice, hasta que aquel lío de la feria hubiera acabado. Pero no podía hacerlo. Al menos, si se quedaba, no tendría más remedio que presenciar la boda de Bella.

El hecho de que estuviera embarazada debería forzarle a ser más realista…

Al darse cuenta de que Jasper le estaba mirando con expresión extraña, se volvió bruscamente y empezó a dirigirse hacia las construcciones de fuera cerca de la casa.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a los establos y demás —dijo Edward.

«Embarazada».

—Creo que se podrían construir una docena de habitáculos en los edificios que hay alrededor del jardín —dijo Edward.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay del granero?

—Ahí se pueden hacer varias cosas, es muy flexible. A mí se me había ocurrido transformarlo en tu estancia privada. Como también tiene un pequeño camino privado, si rodeáramos el granero con un muro de piedra y ajardináramos la zona alrededor del granero dentro del muro, tendrías completa privacidad.

De haberse tratado de otra propiedad, le habría parecido bien. Pero Longbourne Court ahora se había convertido para él en un lugar del que quería obtener el máximo beneficio con el fin de erradicar su historia y, de paso, todo rastro de Bella Swan.

Lo último que Bella había hecho antes de abandonar Longbourne Court fue guardar el vestido de novia de su abuela en un baúl en el ático, con el resto de su ropa.

Iba a resultarle doloroso volverlo a ver. Tocarlo.

Eso suponiendo que los baúles y muebles siguieran ahí.

Pero como Longbourne Court ya no era su casa, no podía subir la escalera de servicio y ponerse a examinar el contenido del ático sin pedir permiso antes.

Por eso, fue en busca de Alice Bardom.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta y, tras llamar con los nudillos, entró. Pero encontró la estancia vacía.

Miró el reloj y, después de decidir que iba a esperar un par de minutos para ver si Alice aparecía, se acercó a las estanterías y acarició los lomos de los viejos y queridos libros. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, incluso el libro con el árbol genealógico de la familia estaba en su pedestal. Bella abrió las páginas en las que aparecían todos los nacimientos, matrimonios, fallecimientos…

Había un espacio en blanco debajo de su nombre, el espacio destinado a ser rellenado con la fecha de su matrimonio, con el nombre de sus hijos… Ese espacio permanecería vacío.

La última entrada en el libro era el fallecimiento de su madre, que ella misma había escrito. Y pensó en lo mucho que su madre había sufrido al tiempo que clavaba los ojos en la fotografía enmarcada que había encima de una pequeña estantería un poco más arriba del libro con la genealogía de la familia.

La foto no era nada especial: un grupo de chicos jóvenes con trajes de tenis almorzando en el jardín un verano años atrás.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, oyendo el distante eco de la voz de su bisabuelo, cuando sintió algo, un cambio en el ambiente, un picor en la nuca. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

Pero no podía ser Alice, Alice le habría dicho algo nada más verla.

— ¿Espiándome, señor Cullen? ¿Asegurándose de que no me pongo demasiado cómoda?

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó él a su vez al tiempo que agarraba la foto y, simultáneamente, hacía un gesto que lograba incluir los retratos que había a lo largo de la escalinata, en la galería superior y sobre todas las chimeneas.

Bella esperó, suponiendo que iba a oír algún otro comentario burlón; pero al mirarle, vio auténtica curiosidad en su expresión.

—Parientes —respondió ella simplemente.

— ¿Parientes?

—Sí.

Tom volvió a examinar la foto.

— ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¿Solo se dedicaban a entretenerse con juegos y almuerzos en el jardín?

Bella, con el ceño fruncido, le miró y vio que algo que él veía en la foto le molestaba; no obstante, no podía pasar por alto el desdeñoso comentario.

Poniendo un dedo en uno de los jóvenes de la foto que estaba sonriendo, Bella dijo:

—Éste es mi tío abuelo Henry. Tenía veintiún años cuando hicieron esta foto. Este otro es mi tío abuelo George, tenía diecinueve. El tío abuelo Arthur tenía quince. Y ésta es Bertie, y David, eran primos y tenían la misma edad que Arthur. Y éste es Max, acababa de anunciar el noviazgo con mi tía abuela Mary, que es la que está sacando la foto.

— ¿Y el chico que está delante, el que tiene cara de bromista?

—Ése es mi bisabuelo, James Denyer. Y en la foto no había cumplido aún los doce años. Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete cuando acabó la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue el único que sobrevivió, se casó y tuvo familia.

—Eso les ocurrió a todas las familias —dijo él bruscamente.

—Lo sé, señor Cullen. Tanto ricos como pobres murieron en las trincheras —Bella alzó los ojos—. No hubo muchos más almuerzos tras un partido de tenis después de que tomaran esta foto.

—Para la mayoría de la gente nunca hubo almuerzos después de partidos de tenis —comentó Edward. Y ya que parece que vamos a dormir bajo el mismo techo durante toda la semana, creo que sería mejor que nos tuteáramos y me llamaras Edward. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si no nos conociéramos.

—No nos conocemos, señor Cullen —respondió ella con frialdad.

Tom asintió, reconociendo la verdad de sus palabras. Y también su mentira.

—No obstante… aunque solo sea para simplificar las cosas…

—Está bien, Edward —respondió Bella—. Pero tú también me vas a tener que llamar Bella.

—De acuerdo, Bella.

Desprovisto del Denyer y del Swan, el nombre escapó de sus labios como la seda y quiso repetirlo.

«Bella».

En vez de volver a pronunciar el nombre, Edward se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a la foto.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No la querías? Es parte de la historia de tu familia.

Bella le quitó la foto, puso la mano en el frío cristal y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, recordando.

—Cuando los acreedores vinieron a casa, solo me permitieron llevarme la ropa y unos cuantos objetos personales, además de las perlas que mi abuelo me regaló cuando cumplí los dieciocho años. Y también el coche, ya que estaba a mi nombre.

—Debes comprender que no puedo evitar estar del lado de la gente a la que se le debía dinero.

Bella le miró. Tan sólido. Tan poderoso. Tan sarcástico.

—A los pequeños comerciantes y pequeñas empresas siempre les pagábamos. Nuestros problemas se debieron, principalmente, a los impuestos que tuvimos que pagar durante tres años para heredar tras un par de fallecimientos y al hecho de que mi abuelo, que era algo derrochador, decidió pensar en el futuro y, siguiendo los consejos de alguien en quien confiaba, hizo inversiones y lo perdió todo.

Y eso le causó un ataque al corazón que le mató y que, indirectamente, causó la muerte de su madre.

—Lo más irónico es que si hubiera querido seguir dando fiestas sin preocuparse por el futuro todos habríamos salido mucho mejor parados —añadió Bella.

—Pero esta fotografía no tiene ningún valor —protestó él—, aparte de su interés histórico y sentimental.

—Sí, ya. Nuestros acreedores dijeron que después de hacer un inventario podríamos volver a recoger las cosas que no tuvieran valor intrínseco. Pero una estrella del rock compró la casa con todo lo que había en ella y se acabó. Dicha estrella del rock también se quedó con el señor y la señora Masen, que siguieron llevando la casa.

Y ella había logrado empezar otra vida, sin objetos que le recordaran un pasado que prefería olvidar: Jacob posponiendo la boda hasta que la situación fuera más estable; la obstinación de su madre de enfrentarse a la gente que le estaba quitando sus posesiones; su padre… No, se negaba a malgastar un segundo pensando en su padre.

—Yo ya me había mudado a un piso con dos chicas y apenas tenía sitio para colgar la ropa, así que mucho menos para fotos de familia —Bella dejó la foto en la estantería—. Además, tienes razón, estas cosas no me han pasado solo a mí. Como bien has dicho, le han pasado a todo el mundo.

¿Había dicho él eso?, se preguntó Edward mirando a su alrededor.

Longbourne Court era una propiedad importante; pero desde el momento que había cruzado la puerta, Edward la había reconocido como lo que era: un hogar. Un hogar en el que habían vivido generaciones y generaciones de la misma familia.

—No todo el mundo tiene recuerdos, una casa con historia, Bella.

— ¿Ni familia ni recuerdos? —Bella captó inmediatamente el significado de las palabras de él—. Eso es terrible, Edward. Lo siento.

Bella había pronunciado aquellas palabras con sinceridad y, por segunda vez aquel día, Edward se arrepintió de haber hablado sin pensar, traicionando algo que llevaba escondido muy dentro de sí.

—No necesito tu compasión —dijo él secamente.

— ¿No? —Pero Bella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema—. En fin, había venido aquí para hablar con Alice. ¿Sabes dónde está?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Alice? Si tienes prisa, quizá yo pueda ayudarte.

Bella titubeó, lo que sin duda significaba que se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con esa maldita feria de boda. Él se consideraba duro en los negocios, pero utilizar su propia boda para promocionarse le parecía frío incluso a él mismo.

Pero, con el fin de demostrarle a Bella que él era tan capaz como ella de salvar los momentos incómodos, dijo:

—La verdad es que quería pedirte disculpas por el comentario de las cenizas. Ha sido inexcusable por mi parte.

—No, todo lo contrario —dijo ella rápidamente—. Soy yo quien debería haber impedido que Victoria se dejara llevar por su entusiasmo.

—Habría sido como detener un tren en marcha.

—Cierto, pero…

—Olvídalo —dijo Edward—. De todos modos, debes comprender que eres la última persona a quien esperaba encontrar en Longbourne Court.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella—. Rose me había dicho que no te gusta el campo.

—No me gustan ciertos aspectos de la vida en el campo, como la caza y el tiro al blanco —contestó Edward.

—A mí tampoco. Mi bisabuelo prohibió ese tipo de deportes en sus tierras. Decía que ya había habido demasiadas muertes —Bella hizo una pausa—. Por cierto, ¿recibiste mi carta?

Edward asintió y se dio media vuelta. Sabía que debía disculparse y explicarle a Bella que no había sido su intención insultarla con lo del dinero, era consciente de que se había ganado con su trabajo hasta el último céntimo. Pero… ¿de qué serviría?

En su momento, la había hecho ir a su oficina para castigarla. La había hecho revisar toda y cada una de las cuentas cuando, en definitiva, ese dinero no había significado nada para él.

Convencido de que Bella, en cierta manera, había estropeado su futuro, había querido atormentarla. Pero la verdad era que él era el responsable al irse distanciando de Rose según se iba acercando el día de la boda. Había utilizado la excusa del trabajo cuando, en realidad, lo que le había ocurrido era que no podía olvidar la sonrisa de Bella Swan el día que la conoció.

Y también había culpado a Bella de eso.

Después había llegado el momento de la fusión y el mundo, aunque brevemente, había cobrado sentido… hasta que vio las lágrimas de Bella resbalándole por las mejillas. Entonces se dio cuenta, sin necesidad de palabras, de que se había equivocado, de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

¿De qué serviría decirlo ahora? Bella tenía la vida resuelta y decirle lo que sentía por ella solo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Mejor que le despreciara a que se apiadara de él.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward—. Y me refiero a todo.

Bella se dio media vuelta con las mejillas encendidas. Sin duda, al igual que él, estaba recordando aquellos momentos de pasión.

O quizá sintiera vergüenza.

El hecho de que cinco meses después de lo ocurrido a Bella la hubiera dejado embarazada otro hombre demostraba que lo mejor que él podía hacer era olvidar.

Aunque era una pena, porque sabía que Bella era esa mujer. La mujer de su vida.

Pero como no quería seguir pensando en eso, dijo:

— ¿Para qué querías hablar con Alice?

—Quería preguntarle si podría subir al ático para buscar una cosa que era de mi bisabuela.

— ¿De tu bisabuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el ático?

—Que yo sepa, desde que la puse allí. Antes de marcharme —Bella se volvió de cara a él—. Aunque si has vaciado el ático…

—No, no he hecho nada, aparte de pedirle a Jasper Whitlock que presentara el proyecto de remodelación —contestó él—. No creo que se haya tocado nada del ático.

—En ese caso, es posible que lo encuentre.

— ¿Se trata de la bisabuela que se casó con el chico de la foto?

—Sí, con James. La otra familia, la familia Swan, eran soldados y no tenían muchas posesiones.

—A juzgar por todo lo que hay en esta casa, creo que fue una suerte. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al ático?

—Es urgente.

—En ese caso, ¿vamos ya? Y otra cosa, ahí arriba hay mucho polvo, así que sería mejor que te quitaras esos zapatos. Sería una pena que los estropearas.

—Da igual. Como los he llevado casi toda la mañana, voy a tener que comprarlos.

— ¿Y eso es un problema? —Preguntó Edward—. Según Alice, comprar zapatos es la cura a la que las mujeres recurren para todo tipo de enfermedades.

—No he venido aquí para hacer compras.

— ¿No? Yo creía que para eso se habían inventado las bodas. De todos modos, nunca te arrepentirás de comprar esos zapatos.

—Lo haré si no me los quito. ¿Por qué no vas al ático? Me reuniré contigo allí en un momento.

Y, tras esas palabras, Bella se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Lo que hace no ser claros cuando se habla y decir lo que uno piensa de verdad**

**Espero que os guste, gracias**


	8. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAGES PERTENECES A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Bella se echó agua en el rostro para tranquilizarse. No debería haberle preguntado si había recibido la carta, pero había querido asegurarse. No podía creer que Edward fuera incapaz de sentir…

Bella se sonó la nariz y se miró en el espejo.

—Lo tienes bien merecido —se dijo a sí misma poniéndose una mano en el vientre—. Deberías contentarte con lo que tienes.

Y, tras esas palabras, se cambió de zapatos y se reunió con Edward Cullen en la parte superior de las escaleras de servicio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ella tenía plena conciencia de la presencia de Edward a su lado y después, a su espalda, mientras subían los últimos peldaños que conducían al ático.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Bella echando una mirada por el ático—. ¡Qué desastre!

— ¿No les pasa a todos los áticos lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo, están para dejar en ellos lo que no se usa.

—Sí, pero un poco de orden no le vendría mal.

Bella había esperado encontrar inmediatamente el baúl en el que estaba el vestido de novia de su bisabuela, agarrarlo y salir a toda prisa de allí.

Sabía que el tiempo que pasara en compañía de Edward y rodeada de objetos de su familia solo serviría para aumentar la dolorosa verdad: que Edward Cullen no quería formar parte de esa familia.

Él no le podía haber dejado más claro que no quería saber nada de ella. Bien. Su única intención había sido que él supiera que iba a ser padre y que tenía opciones.

Edward había elegido.

Lo que no quería por nada del mundo era que su hija tuviera un padre que no la quisiera. Lo mejor era continuar con la mentira de la inseminación artificial. Al menos, de esa forma, su hija no tendría dudas de que su madre la quería.

Eso era suficiente.

—Los baúles estaban alineados a lo largo del perímetro del ático con el fin de facilitar su acceso —explicó ella, haciendo lo posible por mantener la voz fría y carente de emoción.

Pero era evidente que habían movido los objetos de la estancia.

—Supongo que, a lo largo de estos años, ha debido de venir gente para examinar el tejado y cosas por el estilo.

—Sin duda, tú también debes de haber enviado a alguien para examinar el estado de la propiedad —dijo ella—. Bueno, pues deberían haber dejado las cosas como estaban después de haber hecho su trabajo.

—Quizá las cosas estuvieran así cuando vinieron —observó él.

Bella, sin contestar, levantó la tapa del baúl más próximo y, al momento, se echó atrás.

—Dios mío, ¿a qué huele? —preguntó Edward.

—A alcanfor —respondió Bella—. Sirve para ahuyentar a las polillas. Aunque, al parecer, se han dado un banquete con estos trajes de lana.

—Y creo que no solo ahuyenta a las polillas, sino a cualquiera que piense en ponerse esa ropa —le aseguró él. Después, la miró con preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras mal? No afectará a…

Pero Edward no pareció ser capaz de acabar la frase.

—Al bebé —dijo ella tosiendo—. La palabra «bebé» no es una palabrota.

—No, ya lo sé. Lo siento.

—Lo sé, pero yo no —le espetó ella.

Edward cerró la tapa del baúl.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo él, y se volvió para abrir un segundo baúl.

¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan indiferente?, se preguntó Bella.

—El contenido de éste parece en mejor estado —dijo él, con absoluta falta de preocupación por su hija. Y tras sacar un osito de peluche, se lo dio—. Habrías hecho mejor en dejar tu ropa y llevarte esto.

Bella agarró el osito y tanteó el botón de la oreja del muñeco.

— ¿Es esto lo que estabas buscando? —Preguntó Edward tras abrir otro baúl que contenía más ropa; esta vez, la ropa estaba envuelta en papel—. Aquí no huele a alcanfor. ¿Es que las polillas no atacan a la ropa de las mujeres?

Bella suspiró y, sin hacer ningún comentario, miró en dirección al baúl que Edward había abierto.

—Ese baúl es de madera de sándalo —dijo ella acercándose—. Esa madera repele a las polillas.

Al llegar al baúl, Bella se tropezó y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. Edward, al instante, la rodeó por la cintura para evitar que pudiera caerse. Igual que lo había hecho anteriormente…

Se miraron fijamente durante un momento, conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz suave y una mirada que parecía angustiada.

Pero debía de ser su imaginación, pensó Bella.

Se obligó a mirar el interior del baúl y vio el vestido envuelto en papel blanco y suave.

—Ah… sí.

Y tocó el papel.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward.

—Es… solo un vestido.

El baúl contenía pertenencias especiales de su abuela: vestidos diseñados por Balenciaga, Worth, Chanel. Seda y terciopelo. Accesorios del periodo modernista. Bolsas, zapatos. Incluso lencería.

—Mi bisabuela era muy elegante —no debía llorar, solo se trataba de cosas—. Deberían estar en el museo de Melchester, en la sección de vestimenta. Mi madre lo había apuntado en la lista que había hecho de las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Bella parpadeó. Nada de lágrimas.

—Uno siempre piensa que queda mucho tiempo… —pero no quería pensar en ello—. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Difícil decir cuál de los dos se quedó más sorprendido tras esa pregunta. Edward Culle, porque ella hubiera tenido la temeridad de hacerla, o ella por haberla hecho.

—No tengo familia —contestó él con el semblante carente de expresión.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —y Bella se llevó las manos al vientre por no taparse los oídos.

No, ya no era verdad.

Y deseó tomarle la mano y colocársela en su vientre para que pudiera sentir a la criatura que llevaba dentro, a su hija. De esa forma lo comprendería.

—Lo siento, pero así es como me gusta que sean las cosas —declaró él, y entonces indicó el vestido con un dedo—. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese vestido?

Tras un largo silencio, Bella desenvolvió el vestido de novia de su abuela, exponiendo su fino encaje.

Edward se quedó mirando el exquisito tejido antes de volver los ojos a ella.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Es para tu boda, ¿verdad?

— ¡Vamos, por favor! No creo que un velo virginal sea para mí, ¿no crees? —preguntó ella en tono burlón—. Victoria quería verlo. Por embarazosa que fuera la situación, el ejercicio de visualización le ha ayudado a desarrollar algunas ideas y creo que piensa crear una versión actualizada de este vestido para mí, con embarazo y demás. Por supuesto, no creo que sirva de nada.

— ¿Por qué no esperas a después de dar a luz?

—Porque el número de Celebrity no puede esperar. Tiene que ser este fin de semana o nunca —Bella le miró—. Por supuesto, reconocerán públicamente que tú has dado permiso para utilizarlo.

—No es necesario —respondió Edward—. Estoy harto de bodas. De hecho, tengo la impresión de estar atrapado en una pesadilla en la que las bodas se repiten una y otra vez.

Bella se hartó por fin.

— ¿Acaso crees que eres la única persona en el mundo a quien han dejado plantado unos días antes de su boda? —le espetó ella—. Créeme, se te pasará.

— ¿Me lo aseguras? Ah, se me había olvidado. A ti también te pasó, ¿verdad? No te extrañe que lo sepa, leí un artículo sobre ti en Celebrity.

—Ah, ya —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, fue tres semanas antes de la boda en vez de tres días, pero qué más da eso, ¿no?

—Entonces, dime, Bella, ¿cuánto te llevó sobreponerte?

—Mucho más que a ti, Edward. Seamos sinceros, a ti se te pasó en el minuto que metiste la mano debajo de mi falda.

En el momento en que aquellas palabras escaparon de su boca, Bella se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado. Pero estaba enfadada con él. Quería hacerle el mismo daño que Edward le había hecho a ella.

Ahora, había evocado el momento en que ambos se habían perdido el uno en el otro. El momento en que él le había devuelto algo que había creído perder para siempre. Y Edward le había dado mucho más…

La tensión se hizo casi insoportable.

Bella luchó contra sí misma, luchó contra la necesidad de tocarle, contra el deseo de que sus brazos la rodearan como en sus sueños. Pero Edward estaba demasiado cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para oler el aroma de su ropa limpia, de su piel…

Demasiado cerca.

Y vio que la expresión de Edward se transformaba.

— ¿Estás segura? —Murmuró Edward estrechándola contra sí—. ¿Crees que deberíamos revivir el recuerdo? Así podrías explicármelo mejor.

De ninguna manera, pensó Bella. Pero no pudo decírselo porque los labios de Edward rozaron los suyos, quitándole el sentido.

—Paso… —dijo Edward deslizando una mano por debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciándole la piel, haciéndola temblar.

No…

Era una equivocación.

Una estupidez.

Inevitable.

—… a…

La lengua de Edward le acarició el labio inferior y ella se alzó para exigir más.

—… paso.

Las piernas le temblaron. Un minuto más y acabaría tumbada en uno de los baúles.

La cabeza le pesaba, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, para romper el contacto; pero en ese momento, cuando él movió la mano hacia sus pechos y se encontró con el abultado vientre, el bebé que ella llevaba dentro se movió, y fue Edward quien se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera traspasado un rayo.

Durante un momento, la expresión de él mostró desolación, vacío; después, bajó la mano.

—Bueno, mejor no —dijo él en tono ligeramente burlón.

—No, claro que no —dijo Bella, aunque tenía la boca seca y le había temblado la voz—. Tú no necesitas un libro de instrucciones, Edward Cullen, sabes perfectamente todos los movimientos.

—Me da la impresión de que lo que acabas de decir no ha sido un halago —comentó él, mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento, pero eso vas a tener que adivinarlo por ti mismo —Bella ignoró el frío vacío que la mano de él había dejado en su vientre—. Y ahora, si me lo permites… tengo que ir a ver a Victoria.

—Sí, claro, la boda es lo primero.

¿A qué venía aquel comentario irónico?

—El reportaje sobre la boda es lo primero, Edward.

—Por cierto, y antes de que te marches… ¿no quieres llevarte el osito de peluche? ¿Qué me dices de las ropas de tu abuela para el museo? Puedes llevarte lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas todo aquí? —sugirió ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito este espacio. Vamos, dime qué es lo que quieres llevarte antes de que vacíe el ático.

Bella le miró. Lo mejor era aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Para mí no quiero nada. Pero si tan generoso te sientes y ya que no pareces querer nada de lo que hay aquí, ¿qué te parece si donaras algunas de las cosas que hay aquí al Club Pink Ribbon? Podrían sacar bastante dinero con una subasta.

Edward no sabía qué había esperado que Bella contestara. Sin embargo, rodeada de tesoros familiares que había perdido, no se le había ocurrido pensar que bella le pidiera que los donara.

— ¿La organización de obras de caridad que fundó tu madre? ¿Qué es lo que hace el club exactamente?

—Ofrece ayuda a mujeres con cáncer y a sus familias. Cuando mi madre estuvo en tratamiento, se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era.

— ¿Medicina privada? ¿Nada de listas de espera?

—Así es —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Tienes razón, Edward, tenía una habitación para ella sola cuando recibió el tratamiento de quimioterapia y atención médica de primera. Pero Edward, mi madre era plenamente consciente de la suerte que tenía y por eso precisamente quiso hacer algo por devolver el favor.

—Sin embargo, murió, ¿no?

—Pero no de cáncer. Iba de camino a Londres, conduciendo su coche, para hablar con los del banco en un intento por solucionar algunos de los problemas que teníamos. El tiempo era muy malo y mi madre estaba disgustada. Yo debería haberla acompañado en vez de estarme portando como una niña malcriada.

Edward la vio tragar saliva con el fin de contener las lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un ímprobo esfuerzo para no abrazarla.

—En fin, eso ya es agua pasada. Edward, has sido muy generoso al dejarnos la casa, no te preocupes por nada más. Y ahora, tengo que marcharme.

—Sí, claro. Será mejor que no te robe más tiempo.

Bella se detuvo delante de la puerta y volvió la cabeza.

—Si quieres, luego podría ayudarte a ordenar lo que hay aquí para ver qué quieres tirar y con qué te quieres quedar. Es decir, si vas a quedarte en la casa y no vuelves a Londres.

—Voy a quedarme —le aseguró Edward.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias**


	9. Chapter 8

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Bella se quedó observando con distanciamiento mientras Victoria y sus empleados, con entusiasmo, hacían comentarios respecto al vestido de novia de su bisabuela.

— ¡Es precioso, Bella! —Exclamó Victoria examinando el encaje—. Francés, ¿verdad?

—Sin duda —respondió Bella—. Mi bisabuela Clementine era así. Pero es un vestido para una novia joven. Mi bisabuela solo tenía diecinueve años cuando se casó con mi bisabuelo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. He diseñado algo mucho más sofisticado para ti. Es un vestido suelto y vaporoso, un estilo que va muy bien contigo. Nada de velo. Y con una chaqueta de mangas anchas y puños vueltos.

Victoria le mostró los bosquejos.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Es maravilloso, Victoria. Perfecto. Y… ¿qué es lo que llevo en el pelo?

—Una pequeña tiara. Nada exuberante —respondió Victoria con una sonrisa—, ya que a ti te gustan las cosas elegantes, pero sencillas.

— ¿Sencillas? —Inquirió Bella con una sonrisa cínica—. ¿Son sencillos esos zapatos morados? A propósito, como los he estado usando, he tenido que comprarlos.

—Perfecto. ¿Te parece que pida que me hagan un chaleco morado para el novio?

—Tú tienes la última palabra.

—Lo sé. Haré al pedido inmediatamente —Bella asintió—. Y deja que yo me encargue de la tiara, conozco a una artesana que va a venir a la feria y que las hace. Y otra cosa, ¿podríamos añadir unos toques verdes a los violetas? No eres supersticiosa, ¿verdad?

—No. Te enviaré a tu oficina unas muestras de tonos… —empezó a decir Bella.

—No te preocupes, los recogeré yo misma cuando vuelva mañana con el diseño finalizado y con los materiales para los adornos. Y estate preparada para ultimar los detalles.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora, te dejo, tengo que ver a los del catering, a la florista y al pastelero.

Todo ello seguido de una tarde con el mismísimo demonio en el ático para ver qué se tiraba y qué no.

No sabía por qué se había ofrecido voluntaria.

—Huele muy bien —dijo Bella dejando encima de la mesa una carpeta con menús y fotos de flores y de tartas. Luego, se acercó a la cocina de guisar donde Edward, por increíble que pareciera, estaba machacando unas patatas—. ¿El guiso de carne de la señora Masen?

—Es un guiso de carne, pero no sé nada más —respondió Edward—. Yo solo soy el responsable de las verduras.

Edward le ofreció la cacerola y Bella hundió el dedo en las patatas, se lo chupó y lanzó una exclamación de placer.

—Mantequilla y ajo. Comida de verdad.

—Hay de sobra para dos —comentó él, al parecer sorprendido por el placer que ella había mostrado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te advierto que estoy muerta de hambre.

—Vaya, una mujer con apetito, eso sí que es nuevo —la sonrisa de él desapareció al instante—. Claro que estás alimentándote por dos.

—Va, nunca he sido una entusiasta de la lechuga —observó ella, demasiado hambrienta para que la repentina falta de interés de él le preocupara.

Al momento, Bella agarró dos platos.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Masen? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué no ha hecho ella el puré de patatas?

—Se ha ido a descansar, las hordas de vándalos que están por la casa la han dejado destrozada. ¿No sabías que están comiendo nuestra comida?

¿Nuestra?

Sin duda, un desliz. Pero Bella no pudo evitar sentir un repentino placer.

—Envía la cuenta a Celebrity; al fin y al cabo, es su fiesta —replicó ella haciendo lo posible por mantener la conversación ligera.

— ¿Van a pagarlo todo? —preguntó Edward lanzándole una rápida mirada.

—Para la revista no es nada. Te perdiste un buen negocio, Edward: si les hubieras dejado hacer un reportaje de la boda, ellos habrían pagado la cuenta.

—Sí, y también habrían llenado sus páginas con la huida de Rose. No, gracias. Ya fue un circo sin la revista.

Bella sonrió traviesamente.

—Te aseguro, Edward, que tu boda no fue para tanto. No hace mucho organicé una boda en la que la novia llegaba montada en un elefante…

— ¡Para! ¡No quiero oír nada más!

—Y, además, te libraste del típico ataque de nervios justo antes de la ceremonia.

—Por favor… —dijo Edward, también sonriendo.

—Está bien, lo dejaré, pero solo porque estás portándote muy bien con la señora Masen. Aunque apuesto a que se lo ha pasado a lo grande con tanta gente por aquí, ha sido una novedad para ella.

—Tanta gente que se está aprovechando.

—Tonterías. La señora Masen no tenía por qué darles de comer ni ofrecerles nada, seguro que todo el mundo ha traído bocadillos y comida.

Edward lanzó un gruñido mientras servía la comida en una bandeja.

—Yo creía que la feria era tu fiesta —dijo él—. Con lazos rosas y todo lo demás.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres enviarme a mí la cuenta y yo se la envío a la revista? Te prometo que no te obligaré a repasar todas las facturas, una por una.

— ¿No? —dijo Edward mientras iba a por dos vasos y una botella de vino tinto que ya estaba abierta. Entonces, la miró fijamente—. Quizá insista en que lo hagas.

Y Bella se ruborizó. ¡Qué idiota! Cualquiera diría que estaba pidiéndole que repitiera…

Quizá lo estuviera haciendo.

—Pero mañana nada de cafés ni bollos ni nada —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a la mesa delante de ella.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien. Pero ¿vas a ser tú quien le diga a la señora Masen que le vas a estropear la fiesta o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no sonreír.

—Dile solo que no se pase. Y también dile que, mientras esto dure, no quiero que se moleste por mí.

—Por supuesto.

Edward llenó los vasos de vino sin molestarse en preguntarle si quería vino o no. Y entonces, cuando levantó los ojos, fue cuando notó la ironía en el tono de voz de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que me equivoque, pero sospecho que la señora Masen está desilusionada por no tener la oportunidad de ofrecerte una comida por todo lo alto en el comedor con el fin de demostrarte de lo que es capaz. Y otra cosa, puede que también esté preocupada por su futuro y el de su marido. Tienen una pensión, pero llevan viviendo en la casita de los guardeses desde hace treinta años.

—Supongo que nadie se preocupó por eso cuando vinieron los acreedores.

—Te equivocas, mi madre estaba muy preocupada. Por lo que a ella se refería, el señor y la señora Masen tenían derecho a vivir en esa casa durante el resto de sus vidas y ése era uno de los asuntos que quería resolver —Bella sintió la necesidad de explicarse—. Edward, no digo esto por meterme contigo. Solo te estoy diciendo cómo están las cosas.

Durante un momento, él se la quedó mirando; después, asintió.

—Pensaré en ello.

—Gracias. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿dónde está Alice? ¿No va a cenar con nosotros?

—Ahora que yo he vuelto, ha aprovechado para ir a Londres durante un par de días para hacer unas cosas que tiene que hacer —Edward alzó su vaso a modo de brindis—. Estamos solos tú, yo… y los fantasmas.

—Por los fantasmas —repitió ella—. Aunque debería advertirte que ellos también son parte de la familia y protectores de los suyos.

Bella alzó su vaso, pero no el de vino, sino el de agua, bebió un tragó, y añadió:

—Yo voy a dormir muy tranquila esta noche —mintió ella—. Pero tú, sin embargo, vas a tener que vértelas con los fantasmas. No creo que les guste tu proyecto de cambiarlo todo en la casa.

—En ese caso, me alegro de que estés aquí. Si vienen a por mí, iré a refugiarme a tu habitación.

Bella, que se había llevado un trozo de carne a la boca, se atragantó.

— ¿Por qué iba yo a querer protegerte?

—Porque todo esto es culpa tuya. Si hubieras controlado mejor al personal que trabaja para ti, Rose habría tenido su propiedad en el campo y Longbourne Court habría estado a salvo durante otros cincuenta años.

Bella le miró fijamente. De repente, había perdido el apetito.

— ¿Compraste esta casa para Rose?

Sin contestar a la pregunta, Edward dijo:

— ¿Crees que se habría marchado con Emmett si lo hubiera sabido?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—La misma Rose había declarado en más de una ocasión que quería casarse con un hombre rico, Edward; y, como debes saber, estuvo a punto de hacerlo en más de una ocasión.

—Eso no podía ocultarlo. Los romances de Rose se han paseado constantemente por las páginas de Celebrity.

—Y sus rupturas. Tenía la costumbre de estropearlo todo al final.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, que soy el último en una larga lista?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso exactamente —Bella movió el puré de patatas con el tenedor—. Yo siempre pensé que era porque a Rose le parecía que podía mejorar, que podía conseguir a alguien más rico y más interesante. Pero… te consiguió a ti, Edward, y volvió a huir.

Los ojos de Edward sonrieron.

—Creo que acabas de halagarme.

—Eso creo yo también —respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa—. He pensado mucho en ello desde que los vi juntos, Edward. Rose no te dejó por un hombre más rico o más interesante que tú, sino por el dulce y adorable Emmett. Un hombre que no tiene mucho que ofrecerle, excepto su amor.

—Y un futuro título nobiliario.

—Emmett procede de una familia muy longeva, Edward. En esa familia, nadie hereda nada hasta que es pensionista.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

— ¿Que por qué se ha casado con él? Supongo que, por fin, Rose encontró lo que andaba buscando. Lo que le faltaba.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Se enamoraron, Edward. Lo siento, pero los corazones pueden a los diamantes. El amor puede con todo.

—Me alegro por ella —pero Bella no parecía convencida—. Lo digo en serio. Los dos teníamos lo que el otro quería o, en el caso de Rose, lo que ella creía que quería. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba tan fuera de la realidad como para creer que estábamos enamorados.

—La realidad es una buena base para un matrimonio —le aseguró Bella, conmovida por la inesperada generosidad de él—. Hay muchas menos probabilidades de sufrir una desilusión en la luna de miel.

—Es una buena teoría, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta respecto a esta propiedad.

— ¿Si habría sido Longbourne Court suficiente para que Rose se casara contigo? —Bella le miró fijamente—. ¿Te arrepientes de no habérselo dicho?

—No hay una respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que le hubiera bastado.

—En ese caso, me alegro de no habérselo dicho —Edward pareció dar por zanjado ese tema—. ¿Qué tal marcha tu boda? ¿Ha servido el vestido para algo?

—Victoria parecía contenta —respondió Bella sin querer dar más explicaciones.

— ¿Y tú?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es su vestido y estoy segura de que el resultado será espectacular. Para ser sincera, he llegado a un punto en el que lo único que quiero es que todo acabe cuanto antes.

Edward la miró con detenimiento.

— ¿No debe ser éste el momento más feliz en la vida de una mujer? ¿El sueño de su vida?

—Sí, Edward, pero mi sueño sería que otra persona se encargara de ello. De repente, me he dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que es contratar a alguien para te organice la boda. Creo que debería haberlo dejado en manos de mi ayudante —Ángela habría sido perfecta—. Desgraciadamente, está haciendo su trabajo y el mío en estos momentos.

Edward miró a Bella con expresión de verdadera preocupación.

Todo aquello era demasiado para ella.

Bella debería estar descansando, no corriendo de un lado para otro organizando la boda. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba el novio? ¿El padre del bebé? ¿Por qué no se estaba responsabilizando de nada?

—Créeme, lo único que me hace pasar por todo esto es ayudar a la organización fundada por mi madre.

Edward frunció el ceño. Había algo que no entendía, pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

— ¿Cuánto dinero ha ofrecido Celebrity por la exclusiva de tu boda?

—No tanto como debería —respondió ella con una súbita carcajada—. Resulta muy difícil organizar tu propia boda. Tengo que ser imaginativa, diferente, original…

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Necesito un fondo temático. Normalmente, cuando organizo una boda para alguien, el entusiasmo de la novia me da ideas. A veces, demasiadas ideas.

— ¿Y no sabes lo que quieres tratándose de tu boda?

—Triste, pero así es —Bella hizo una mueca—. El problema es que he hecho esto muchas veces.

—No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de repetir la experiencia y de corregir lo que ha hecho mal.

—Es posible que ése sea el problema. La primera vez que organicé una boda fue perfecta —Bella sonrió tristemente—. Demasiado perfecta. Ahora, a Ángela la traigo loca, no hago más que intentar encontrar faltas…

—Los árabes suelen cometer errores, intencionadamente, en sus alfombras en la creencia de que solo Dios puede hacerlas perfectas.

Bella le miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Eso es. Eso es exactamente… Cuando Jacob tenía cinco años y yo aún dormía en la cuna, nuestras familias planearon un matrimonio dinástico; y como buenos niños que éramos, hicimos lo que se esperaba de nosotros y nos enamoramos.

—Muy conveniente.

— ¿Crees que no lo hicimos por nosotros mismos y que nos convencieron de que estábamos enamorados?

—Puede que lo piense, pero jamás me atrevería a cometer el error de decirlo —le aseguró Edward.

—Claro que lo dirías. Acabas de hacerlo. Pero en serio, no podría haber sido más perfecto. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando murió mi abuelo, nuestros acreedores llamaron a la puerta y la boda se suspendió.

Y luego murió su madre también, cuando ella se mostró como una adolescente mimada con una rabieta porque el hombre al que amaba la había dejado plantada; no solo el hombre al que amaba, sino toda su familia, porque no querían tener nada que ver con aquel desastre.

— ¿Y Jacob? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué pasó con él?

Porque, evidentemente, algo había pasado.

—La empresa en la que trabajaba le ofreció un trabajo en el extranjero.

— ¿El banco Black?

—Sí.

—También muy conveniente. Supongo que le embarcaron con la intención de evitarle problemas y así la relación pudiera morir por causas naturales.

—Cínico.

—Pero tengo razón.

Dinero y patrimonio casándose con dinero y patrimonio. Edward sospechaba que la única que había sido completamente inocente en todo aquello era Bella, demasiado joven para enfrentarse a tanto dolor. Sin pensar, alargó el brazo y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Perpleja, ella alzó los ojos y Edward volvió a ver lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, como la tarde que habían hecho el amor. Y al igual que entonces, le sobrecogió un sentimiento de impotencia.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo él, apartando la mano de Bella y agarrando la copa, aunque no bebió.

—No lo sientas.

Por fin, Bella había logrado su final feliz, pensó Edad. Con un retraso de diez años, pero lo había logrado. En ese caso, ¿por qué le brillaban los ojos con lágrimas contenidas?

¿Cuántos años había desperdiciado Bella por un hombre que no se merecía ni uno?

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —dijo Edward, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me refiero a la boda.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —y, sin más, Bella se echó a reír. Y sus ojos lo iluminaron todo como el sol iluminaba el cielo estival—. Ah, ya, entiendo. Piensas que si me ayudas conseguirás deshacerte de mí antes.

—Vaya, me has pillado —dijo él, aunque eso era lo último que quería.

Estar ahí sentado comiendo con ella era una experiencia que le gustaría repetir tres veces al día durante el resto de su vida.

Pero no podía ser. Sin embargo, tenía una semana y, a pesar de todo, él también rio.

—Bueno, ya has ayudado con la comida. Y, desde luego, tengo que reconocer públicamente que lo has hecho muy bien.

—Un hombre que vive solo tiene que saber cocinar.

—No creo que ése sea un problema. Debe de haber montones de mujeres haciendo cola para darte de comer y demostrarte que son dignas de ti.

—No la clase de mujeres con las que salgo —observó Edward.

Y ella se ruborizó.

Y a Edward le encantó verla ruborizarse.

Entonces, Bella agarró un folleto de menús que había encima de la mesa y lo empujó hacia Edward.

—Dime, ¿cuál sería para ti el desayuno perfecto si te casaras y celebraras tu boda con un desayuno?

Edward vio una especial intensidad en la forma que ella había hecho la pregunta, en la forma como le había mirado. Tuvo la impresión de que había un significado profundo en ello, como si Bella estuviera tratando de decirle algo.

—Me parece que nada de lo que veo en este menú —admitió él.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, sorpréndeme.

Por fin, Edward agarró el folleto con los menús, pero no pudo quitar los ojos de ella. Bella no era despampanante como Rose, pero tenía algo que le atraía: una mezcla de fuerza y vulnerabilidad. Era su igual y, al mismo tiempo, despertaba en él su instinto protector.

Pero llevaba dentro el hijo de otro hombre. Un hombre que la había dejado cuando ella más le había necesitado. Y, al parecer, con solo volver a aparecer ella le había aceptado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—El trato es que yo examino el menú y tú comes —declaró Edward.

Obedientemente, Bella agarró el tenedor y bajó la cabeza para ocultar otro ataque de rubor. Eso era algo que parecía ocurrirle con frecuencia delante de él. Y, por fin, decidió ayudarla a elegir el menú y se puso a examinar el folleto.

Bella, observando a Edward leyendo los menús, recuperó el apetito. En cierto modo, hablar con él había logrado cicatrizar los restos de las heridas que Jacob le había causado diez años atrás.

Cuando se enteró de que se había casado en América y también del nacimiento de sus hijos, ella había sentido que las heridas volvían a abrirse. Y nadie la había tocado hasta Edward Cullen. Él la había devuelto a la vida.

Jamás volvería a llorar por Jacob Black, Edward Cullen había borrado su rastro. Ella apenas había reconocido a Jacob al encontrarse con él en la recepción; y no porque hubiera envejecido, nada de eso, sino porque le había resultado muy fácil darse cuenta de lo que era: un hombre vacuo.

Ahora el problema era no sufrir por Edward.

Edward levantó la vista del menú y, con expresión de asco, dijo:

— ¿Es esto lo que se espera que la gente coma en una boda, trocitos diminutos de pescado? Tenemos que hacer algo mejor que esto.

Tenemos. Primera persona del plural. Pero Bella sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones.

—Se supone que tiene que quedar bonito en el plato —dijo ella.

— ¿Por ti o por Celebrity?

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¿De quién es la boda? —Preguntó él con enfado—. ¿Qué elegirías tú si no tuvieras que satisfacer los caprichos de una revista?

¡Vaya! ¡Cómo se había puesto! Edward parecía realmente enfadado, como si le importara de verdad.

—Van a pagar mucho por el capricho. Además, también hay que pensar en los expositores de la feria. Es su gran oportunidad.

—Es tu boda. Deberías tener lo que quieres.

Eso la hizo reír.

—No creo que diez minutos en el juzgado con un par de testigos seguidos de una cena a base de fish and chips satisficiera a nadie.

— ¿Es eso lo que elegirías?

—Rápido y sencillo. No me parece nada mal —y vio la expresión pensativa de Edward—. Y no digas ni palabra, es secreto.

—Por supuesto. Me doy cuenta de que sería fatal para tu negocio que la gente se enterara de que la organizadora de bodas número uno odia las bodas.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

— ¿No? ¿O es que estás diciendo que lo que no puedes organizar es tu propia boda?

— ¡Claro que puedo organizarla! —y lo haría si él no estuviera allí—. Lo que pasa es que todo tiene que hacerse con demasiada rapidez. No logro controlar nada, no consigo pensar en un fondo temático.

— ¿Por qué no te casas después de que nazca el niño? ¿No es eso lo que hace la gente famosa últimamente?

—Yo no soy famosa —le espetó ella—. Y la feria de bodas es este fin de semana.

—Ya habrá otras ferias.

—Hay gente que depende de mí, Edward, y cuando me comprometo a algo, cumplo.

— ¿Así que vas a pasar por todo esto solo por una donación a una organización de obras de caridad?

—Es una donación muy importante, Edward. Podremos hacer muchas cosas buenas con el dinero. Y también quiero ayudar en lo que pueda a los pequeños negocios de la zona.

— ¿Es eso todo?

— ¿No te parece suficiente?

—A mí me parece que he dejado claro que no me lo parece, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? —Edward parecía enfadado, lo que era una tontería—. Así que fish and chips, ¿eh?

—O salchichas con puré de patatas. Algo fácil que se puede comer con los amigos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—Bueno, eso me parece mucho mejor que todo lo que he visto aquí, en este menú —Tom tiró el folleto con los menús encima de la mesa—. No sabía que hubiera tantas formas de servir salmón.

Bella lanzó un gruñido.

—Odio el salmón. Es tan… tan…

— ¿Rosa?

Y ambos sonrieron.

—Sí, ésa es la palabra. Venga —Bella se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger los platos—. Vamos a recoger esto y luego al ático.

—Olvida el ático. Ve a sentarte y yo llevaré el café.

— ¿Qué?

—Que llevas todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro. Necesitas poner los pies en alto y descansar.

—Vaya, gracias, Edward. Haces que me sienta tan atractiva como una…

—Estás preciosa —dijo él—. De hecho, podrías salir en un póster posando como la mujer embarazada ideal.

—Querrás decir gorda.

—Fecunda.

—Gorda.

—Radiante —dijo él, poniendo las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante—. A excepción de las ojeras, una indicación de que no estás durmiendo como debieras.

—Cansada y gorda. ¿Podría estar peor?

—Quizá estés algo más delgada de cara.

A punto de protestar, Bella vio el brillo en los ojos de Edward y se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—Cansada, gorda y con mala cara. Entendido —dijo ella, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. A propósito, no has mencionado mis hinchados tobillos.

—No tienes los tobillos hinchados —dijo él con la convicción de un hombre que les había prestado la atención que se merecían—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que un buen fotógrafo será capaz de hacer fotos que no muestren nada.

Bella lanzó un gruñido.

—El fotógrafo. Se me ha olvidado llamar al fotógrafo. El cerebro no me funciona.

—Razón de más para que vayas a poner los pies en alto. El cuarto de estar está al servicio de la feria, pero la chimenea de la biblioteca está encendida.

— ¿La ha encendido el señor Masen? ¡Qué maravilla!

—La he encendido yo esta tarde, cuando estaba trabajando. Venga, ve a disfrutarla.

—Eso mismo voy a hacer. Gracias. Y, por favor, nada de café para mí. Manzanilla y con miel. Las bolsas de manzanilla están…

Edward cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la besó, y ella se olvidó de la manzanilla.

Fue un beso de nada.

Un beso para hacerla callar.

Pero un beso que la hizo desear más, mucho más…

Quería a Edward en su vida, con su hija.

Y quizá él también lo hubiera comprendido, porque se apartó de ella.

Pero Bella aún sentía los labios de él, el cosquilleo que le habían producido en todo el cuerpo.

**Bueno aquí llego el octavo capitulo, ya va quedando poco para el desenlace**

**Gracias**


	10. Chapter 9

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHAANIE MAYER**

Edward fue incapaz de moverse durante un minuto entero. Le llevó ese tiempo recuperar la respiración y controlar otras partes de su cuerpo que parecían tener vida propia.

Sobre todo, su corazón.

El sentido común le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de la casa, subirse a su coche y marcharse a Londres.

Pero ya había huido antes, la distancia no iba a salvarle de nada y Bella tenía otra relación. Lo había dejado muy claro. Cuando se comprometía con algo, cumplía.

Sintiera lo que sintiese, y Edward sabía que Bella había sentido el mismo deseo que él, ella no iba a perder la cabeza.

Y él no iba a ponérselo más difícil, Bella ya había sufrido bastante.

Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo; luego, mirando al techo, lanzó un suspiro.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin que hubiera amor en su vida que apenas recordaba lo que era; lo único que recordaba era el dolor y el sufrimiento de su pérdida. Por eso se había prometido con Rose y había arreglado un matrimonio que le había parecido, en su momento, perfecto, con la esposa perfecta, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera ataduras sentimentales.

Pero cuando Bella apareció en escena, su perfecto matrimonio se le había antojado una condena. No obstante, al igual que Bella, cuando él se comprometía siempre cumplía, por eso no había roto con Rose.

Pero ahora…

Bella se recordó a sí mismo que Bella estaba embarazada. Que lo que Bella estuviera haciendo tenía un buen motivo: su bebé.

Abrió el grifo. Pero, en vez de llenar la cafetera de agua, bajó la cabeza y la colocó bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Bella se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones de cuero de la biblioteca junto al fuego y cerró los ojos, sintiendo más desesperación que placer.

La intensidad de la atracción no había disminuido, eso era evidente. Y no se trataba de ella sola, era mutuo. Sin embargo, había una extraña barrera entre ambos.

¿Cuál era el problema de Edward?

Edward abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se quedó inmóvil al ver a Bella en el sillón junto al fuego con las extremidades relajadas, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una de las orejas del sillón.

Estaba profundamente dormida y se la veía sumamente vulnerable. Y en vez de sentir el deseo que le había hecho meter la cabeza bajo el grifo del agua fría, se vio sobrecogido por un intenso deseo de protegerla.

Sintió algo que no había sentido nunca.

¿Era amor?

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Tan silenciosamente como pudo con el fin de no despertarla, Edward dejó la bandeja en una mesa que había al lado y se sentó en el otro sillón al lado de la chimenea, satisfecho con mirarla. Satisfecho con quedarse ahí durante el resto de su vida.

Pero nada era eterno y, después de unos minutos, ella abrió los ojos. Al principio, su rostro mostró confusión; luego, sonrió al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció al verle y, avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida, se enderezó en el asiento.

—Por favor, dime que no estaba babeando.

—No estabas babeando —le aseguró él al tiempo que se ponía en pie para dejar la taza de manzanilla encima de la mesa auxiliar que Bella tenía a su lado—. Y roncas muy bajito.

— ¿En serio? En mi casa los vecinos se quejan.

—Bueno, trataba de ser un caballero… —Edward le ofreció un plato con pastas y ella se echó a reír—. Vamos, come una por lo menos.

— ¿La cura para todo de la señora Masen? ¿Quién puede resistirse?

—Yo no —dijo Edward, agarrando una pasta. Y la sintió derretirse en su boca—. Ahora comprendo por qué dice que lo curan todo. Debería comercializarlas. ¿Qué te parece que les llamáramos «Auténticas Longbourne Court»?

—Y que aparecieran con una foto de la casa en el envoltorio, ¿eh? Perfecto para el mercado nostálgico. Excepto que Longbourne Court dejará de existir como está muy pronto. Aunque se las podría llamar «Auténticas del Centro de Conferencias Longbourne», pero no suena igual, ¿verdad?

Edward no respondió inmediatamente. Y, cuando lo hizo, no respondió a la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

—Cuando me preguntaste si había comprado la casa por Rose es posible que te haya dejado con una falsa impresión.

— ¿No era para ella? ¿Desde un principio tenías idea de convertirla en un centro de conferencias?

— ¡No! —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. No, no es eso. Me dije a mí mismo que la había comprado para ella a modo de regalo de bodas. Pero, al poner los pies en esta casa, sentí como si estuviera entrando en la casa que siempre soñé como hogar familiar. Hay viejas chaquetas en el colgador del vestíbulo de la entrada posterior, hay botas de goma, alfombras con marcas de pisadas de perro…

—En otras palabras, cosas gastadas y usadas —dijo Bella.

—Cómodas. Hogareñas. Cosas que indican que la gente las ha usado.

—Desde luego.

—Rose habría querido cambiarlo todo, ¿no crees? Habría contratado a algún diseñador de Londres que lo habría tirado todo y habría decorado la casa con todo nuevo de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Pero eso ya no importa, ¿no te parece? —Bella arqueó las cejas, pero al ver que él no respondía, se arrellanó en el sillón y agarró otra pasta—. Esto es una bendición. Oye, ¿está lloviendo?

— ¿Que si está lloviendo?

—Tienes el pelo mojado.

—Ah, eso. No, no es nada. Me ha salpicado agua al hacer el café y la manzanilla —mintió Edward.

— ¿Y te ha salpicado hasta el pelo? —Bella arqueó las cejas aún más—. ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando me pasa a mí, me mojo la cara y el pecho. En fin, acércate al fuego o te va a dar un resfriado.

Edward no necesitó que le repitieran la invitación. Tras agarrar otra pasta, se sentó en la alfombra apoyando la espalda contra el sillón.

—Cuéntame cómo pasabas los domingos de invierno, Bella. ¿Jugaba tu padre contigo?

—No, Edward, mi padre nunca estaba los domingos en casa. Siempre estábamos solas mi madre y yo.

Tras esa declaración, Edward sintió la pena de Bella y recordó como, aquella mañana durante el ensayo de la boda, Bella le había eliminado tajantemente.

— ¿Tenía una amante?

—Mi madre debía haberlo sabido, debió darse cuenta de la verdad al poco de la gran boda, pero me protegió. Le protegió a él también. Le quería.

A Edward le llevó un minutos adivinar lo que había pasado, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Tu padre era homosexual?

—Y sigue siéndolo —respondió ella—. Me enteré de ello cuando murió el padre de mi padre; fue entonces cuando mi padre dejó de representar el papel de esposo y padre perfecto y se fue a vivir con su amante a una isla griega, a pesar de que a mi madre ya le habían diagnosticado el cáncer de mama. No le importó lo que la gente pensara. Creo que a la única persona que quería era a su padre.

—Si tu madre le quería, Bella, estoy seguro de que, al final, se alegró de que pudiera ser él mismo.

—Eso fue lo que mi madre dijo, pero le necesitaba. Fue muy cruel por parte de mi padre dejarla.

— ¿Estás segura de que no fue un alivio para ella también? Cuando se está enfermo se necesita toda la energía que se tiene para sobrevivir.

Bella tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? ¿No quiere verte él?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me envía tarjetas de felicitación por mi cumpleaños y por Navidad a través del abogado de la familia, pero yo las devuelvo sin abrir.

— ¿No sabe que va a ser a ser abuelo dentro de unos meses? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Estás esperando a que lea en una revista que has tenido un hijo?

—Una hija —dijo ella posando una mano en su vientre—. Las pruebas han mostrado que va a ser niña.

—Una niña… —repitió él con voz suave—. Me pregunto qué va a sentir cuando se entere.

— ¿Te importa?

—Sí, Bella, claro que me importa. Es tu padre. Le destrozará el corazón enterarse por la prensa.

Bella, al instante, se puso pálida.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Gritó ella levantándose del sillón—. ¡Hipócrita!

¿Hipócrita? ¿A qué venía eso?

Pero Bella salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a preguntárselo.

Cuando Bella salió de darse un baño antes de acostarse y entró en su dormitorio, se encontró con Edward Cullen tumbado en la cama.

Los efectos relajantes del aceite esencial de lavanda que había echado en la bañera se disiparon al instante.

—No vayas a decirme que los fantasmas de la familia Denyer han ido a por ti —dijo ella con acritud.

—No que yo sepa. Y he llamado a la puerta.

— ¿Y cuándo te he dado permiso para entrar? Da igual, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

—Nada. Solo que he tenido una idea respecto a tu boda —Edward le dio una copia de la revista Celebrity abierta en una página y ella se inclinó para echarle un vistazo—. Fíjate bien.

— ¿Te refieres a este anuncio del museo de máquinas de vapor antiguas que está en Lower Longbourne? —Preguntó ella sentándose en la cama—. Es un sitio muy visitado, una de las atracciones de la zona. ¿Y qué?

— ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda mientras lo piensas? —Dijo Edward amontonando unas almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama—. Vamos, es como un sofá, pero más cómodo.

Bella, envuelta en su bata, decidió seguir su consejo.

—Está bien. Es el museo de máquinas de vapor de Black House. Al abuelo de Jacob le encantaban las máquinas de vapor y las coleccionaba cuando dejaban de utilizarse. Incluso las restauraba y las enseñaba al público. A mí me encantaban los carruseles… ¡Edward, eres un genio!

Bella se echó a reír, la idea era brillante.

—Es el fondo temático perfecto, Edward. ¡Repito, eres un genio!

—Lo sé, pero ¿no sería mejor que le preguntaras a Jacob su opinión antes de hacer nada?

— ¿A Jacob? No, no es necesario —el museo lo llevaba ahora una sociedad, no la familia de Jacob—. Incluso el fondo temático es perfecto para promocionar los negocios de la zona.

—Entonces, ¿hecho? —dijo él.

—Sí, claro. Ahí hay de todo para la celebración, es prácticamente una feria. Incluso tienen carros tirados por caballos para los visitantes —Bella no podía dejar de sonreír—. Decoraremos la marquesina con lazos, lámparas de colores y flores. Y pondremos puestos de comida… ¿Salchichas y puré de patatas?

Edward sonrió traviesamente.

— ¿Y perritos calientes y fish and chips?

—Empezaré a trabajar en ello mañana por la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta la idea?

— ¿Que si me gusta? Me encanta. Eres un genio. ¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar a mi empresa? Maldita sea, ojalá no tuviéramos que hacerlo todo tan rápido.

— ¿Hay tiempo suficiente?

—Sí, creo que sí.

El museo de máquinas de vapor lo había creado lord Black. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era pedir prestadas algunas cosas por un día y las tendría.

—Es una pena que no pueda contar con Ángela para preparar la marquesina. Ése va a ser el mayor problema.

—Si quieres, puedes contar conmigo.

Estaban en la cama y, sin saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto, estaban abrazados.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudar?

—Sí, pero con una condición —entonces, Edward la vio ruborizarse intensamente—. ¡No, no me refiero a eso!

«Sí, por favor…».

—No, Bella, no es eso —repitió Edward—. Lo único que quiero es que escribas a tu padre.

—No —respondió ella en un susurro.

— ¡Sí! Dile que venga para acompañarte ese día. Deja que participe en la vida de tu hija.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa mi padre?

—Porque… porque sé lo que es que a uno le devuelvan cartas sin abrir. Porque un día, cuando yo tenía cuatro años, vino una gente y se llevó a mi madre. Me agarré a ella, sin querer soltarla, y ésa fue la única vez que la vi llorar; cuando me dejó, cuando se la llevaron los trabajadores sociales. Me dijo: «no pasa nada, tengo que marcharme. Esta gente cuidará de ti hasta que vuelva a casa…». Ahí lo tienes, ésa es mi historia.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre, Edward?

—Muerto. Mi madre le mató. Harta de que abusara de ella toda la vida, un día agarró un cuchillo de cocina y le mató. Se la llevaron y a mí me dejaron en un orfanato. Yo le escribí y le escribí pidiéndole que volviera a casa, semana tras semanas. Y semana tras semana me devolvían las cartas…

Bella no dijo nada de momento, se limitó a abrazarle. Por fin, preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó con ella, Edward?

—No llegó al juicio, se volvió loca antes. Debería haberla llevado a un hospital, no a la cárcel… donde se suicidó.

Bella le acarició la mejilla, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Bella, ¿vas a escribir a tu padre? ¿Ahora mismo?

— ¿No puede esperar a mañana por la mañana?

—No, hazlo ahora, Bella. Luego me das la carta y yo la enviaré a primera hora de la mañana

**Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, esta a punto de aclararse todo**

**Gracias**


	11. Chapter 10

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MAYER**

Edward cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Bella y se apoyó en ella un momento mientras recuperaba la respiración… mientras la dejaba hablando con Jacob para hablarle del proyecto.

Bajó los ojos y miró la carta que tenía en la mano. Al menos, había logrado evitar que a un hombre se le destrozara el corazón.

El suyo era otra cosa. Había hecho una promesa a Bella y la iba a cumplir; sí, la ayudaría. Pero tan pronto como se asegurase de que Bella tenía lo que quería, se marcharía. No quería estar presente cuando Jacob Black fuera a recoger a su novia.

— ¿Es ése el vestido de novia?

Edward estaba sentado trabajando en la mesa de la cocina cuando ella entró con una caja con el vestido. Él se puso en pie y le agarró la caja.

—Sí. He ido a casa de Victoria a recogerlo y ha quedado precioso.

—Me alegro. A propósito, Bella, estoy un poco preocupado con las máquinas de vapor. Ya sé que has dicho que Laura lo tenía todo bajo control, pero ¿no deberían…?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además, tenemos toda la mañana, nos sobra tiempo —le interrumpió ella—. Quería hablar contigo, Edward, pero antes deja que suba a dejar el vestido en la habitación.

— ¿No puedes esperar un momento? —Dijo él poniendo la caja encima de la mesa—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a ver la marquesina.

—Creía que ya estaba terminada.

—Sí, ahora lo está —dijo él con la media sonrisa a la que la tenía acostumbrada esos últimos días que habían estado trabajando juntos—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Bella posó una mano sobre la de él y Edward entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se movió. Por fin, como si hubiera salido de un sueño, Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Fuera, a la luz del atardecer, caminaron hacia la enorme marquesina que una empresa especializada había construido.

—Espera —dijo él cuando se aproximaron a la entrada—. Quiero que veas el efecto de golpe.

Edward le agarró la mano y con la otra encendió el generador. El perímetro exterior de la marquesina se iluminó. Dentro, las luces eran más pequeñas y más decorativas, a imagen de las luces exteriores, y reflejaban el pulido pavimento. Los soportes estaban decorados con lazos de color rosa. En las esquinas había puestos de comida y zonas para sentarse. Y globos por doquier.

Pero fue al darse la vuelta y mirar a su alrededor cuando Bella lo vio.

Era un órgano de feria. Un órgano de manivela.

Edward se acercó al órgano, lo encendió y, como por arte de magia, la música empezó a sonar en aquel enorme espacio cubierto.

— ¡Edward! ¡Es maravilloso! Es el toque perfecto.

— ¿Quiere bailar conmigo, señorita Swan?

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir que no, Edward la tenía en sus brazos moviéndose con ella al ritmo de un vals. Y fue magia. Pura magia.

Pero la música dejó de sonar demasiado pronto y, tras unos instantes, Edward la soltó y se separó de ella.

—Ve a la casa, Bella. Me va a llevar un rato apagar todo esto. Dejaré las luces de fuera encendidas para que no te tropieces por el camino —entonces, la miró fijamente—. Cuídate, Bella.

—Sí, claro, lo haré.

Durante unos momentos ninguno se movió. Entonces, ya que cuanto más tardara ella en marcharse más tardaría Edward en volver a la casa, donde iba a abordarle para hablar de la posibilidad de un futuro junto, Bella se dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa.

Dentro de la casa sintió un frío extraño y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Allí podría sentarse delante de la chimenea a esperar a que Edward volviera para hablar con él.

Pero la biblioteca no estaba vacía. Había un hombre ocupando el sillón de Edward. Un hombre que se levantó al verla entrar y detenerse bruscamente.

Su padre.

Mayor, con menos pelo, más cintura, muy bronceado y aun increíblemente atractivo.

Inseguro. Vacilante.

Bella dio un paso hacia él. Su padre dio un paso hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron, ella le tomó la mano y se la llevó al vientre.

—Vas a ser abuelo —dijo Bella.

—Lo había leído en Celebrity. Al principio, cuando leí el artículo, pensé que habías vuelto con ese pedazo de… —su padre se tragó el insulto—. Jacob Black. Creía que habías vuelto con él.

—No es el bebé de Jacob —Bella cubrió la mano de su padre con la suya—. Es de Edward. Él sabe que estás aquí, ¿verdad? Por eso me ha dicho que viniera yo primero, ¿no?

—Me ha dicho que creía que necesitaríamos vernos a solas. Yo… había perdido la esperanza. Cuando leí en esa revista que estabas embarazada, creí que jamás volvería a verte a ti ni al bebé.

—Lo siento. Lo siento…

—Shh, no pasa nada, Bella, sigues siendo mi pequeña. Jamás me pidas perdón.

Y su padre la abrazó.

Más tarde, después de que ambos hubieron llorado y hablado de su madre y también de que hubieran reído, Bella dijo:

— ¿Ha venido Michael contigo?

—Sí, nos hemos hospedado en Melchester. Va a venir a verte mañana. Gracias por preguntar por él.

—Tú le quieres, así que es parte de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Va a ser parte de tu vida?

—Yo… no lo sé. Cuando creo que sí, luego pasa algo que me hace pensar que no —Bella tembló.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle, Bella? Ya hablaremos mañana.

— ¡Edward!

Su padre se había marchado y ella estaba buscando a Edward por toda la casa. No solo para darle las gracias, sino decidida por completo a hacerle entrar en razón e insistir en que formara parte de su vida y de la de su hija.

La señora Masen estaba en la cocina preparando un bocadillo.

—Edward me ha pedido que le preparara algo de comer.

—Ya he tomado sopa.

—Sí, hace siglos. ¿Ha tenido una visita?

—Sí, mi padre. Va a venir mañana a la feria. Tiene ganas de verla.

—Eso espero —y la señora Masen sonrió—. Me alegro de que hayan hecho las paces.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—No lo sé —la mujer se limpió las manos con el delantal y agarró un sobre que había en uno de los muebles de la cocina—. Pero cuando se marchaba, pasó por nuestra casa y me pidió que viniera para hacerla comer algo y también para decirle que le había dejado una cosa arriba, en su habitación.

— ¿Cuando se marchaba? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

—Después de apagar las luces de la marquesina.

Bella salió corriendo y subió a su habitación. Allí, encima de la cama, vio su viejo osito de peluche, justo donde hacía unos días había estado tumbado Edward. Y junto al osito había una carta.

Bella la abrió desgarrando el sobre.

_Querida Bella,_

_Mañana va a ser un día muy especial para ti y, ahora que cuentas con el apoyo de tu padre, sé que te dejo en buenas manos._

_Voy a irme lejos durante un tiempo, aunque esta vez no será una escapada. Necesito cambiar de vida, hacer algo diferente. Algo más grande, más real. Para empezar, no voy a transformar la casa en un centro de conferencias. Es un verdadero hogar y quiero que siga así. Pase lo que pase, no quiero que te preocupes por el señor y la señora Masen, lo he arreglado todo para que nunca tengan que abandonar la que hasta ahora ha sido su casa._

_También le he pedido a la señora Masen que lo arregle todo para donar las ropas del ático al museo de Melchester. El resto de lo que pueda haber de valor en el ático es para ser donado al Club Pink Ribbon. El osito, sin embargo, es tuyo y, cuando nazca tu hija, será suyo._

_Por fin, quiero asegurarte que puedes contar con mi discreción. Lo que hubo entre los dos seguirá siendo un recuerdo muy especial e íntimo._

_Espero que el sol brille mañana y os deseo a ti y a Jacob toda la felicidad._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Tom_

Bella volvió a leer la carta. Quizá se debiera al cansancio, pero no lo entendía.

Le había visto hacía solo un par de horas. ¿Y qué demonios quería decir con eso de que les deseaba a Jacob y a ella toda la felicidad?

Volvió a leer la carta y luego bajó a la cocina.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Edward con eso de que usted y su marido no van a tener que abandonar su casa, señora Masen?

La mujer sonrió.

—Que Dios le bendiga, nos la ha regalado. Ha dicho que es lo que lady Renee habría hecho si viviera aún.

Bella se sentó.

— ¿Y la ropa, se la va a llevar usted al museo? —le preguntó Bella a la mujer.

—Creo que él habló con alguien al respecto ayer. Y me ha dicho que le dijera que, si hay algo que usted quiera, que se lo lleve.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No… ¡Oh, no!

Bella tenía el número del teléfono móvil de Edward programado en el suyo y llamó al momento. Sin embargo, el teléfono estaba apagado y le salió un buzón de voz invitándole a que dejara un mensaje:

— ¡Edward! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer otra vez hasta no hablar conmigo antes! Llámame, ¿me oyes? ¡Llámame ahora mismo!

Pero… ¿y si no la llamaba?

¿Y si Edward iba directamente al aeropuerto después de pasarse por su casa para recoger lo que quisiera llevar consigo?

¿Era posible que Edward no hubiera recogido su carta?

Pero… ¿cómo podía ser?

Nada tenía sentido. Tenía que hablar con él.

Lo único que podía hacer era ir a Londres inmediatamente.

Edward entró en su casa. Como siempre, todo estaba inmaculado. Vacío.

Dejó las llaves encima de una mesa y se pasaron las manos por el rostro con intención de darle vida, de calentar su piel.

Después, agarró los montones de cartas que la señora de la limpieza había dejado allí. Empezó a mirarlas sin interés hasta que, de repente, vio un sobre del mismo color que el sobre que le había dado Bella con la carta que había escrito a su padre. El color del sobre podía ser una coincidencia, pero también era su letra la que aparecía en el sobre.

¿Cuándo le había escrito Bella?

No había sello, por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí la carta. Debía de haberla llevado allí en mano.

Súbitamente, recordó que Bella le había preguntado si había recibido su carta, pero él había pensado que se trataba de la devolución del dinero. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que ella se refería a esa carta en concreto.

Con angustia y manos temblorosas, Edward abrió el sobre y empezó a leer:

_Estimado señor Cullen,_

_Le escribo para decirle que, como resultado de nuestro reciente encuentro, me he quedado embarazada y voy a dar a luz en julio…_

— ¡No!

Fue un grito desgarrador.

Sin esperar a leer el resto, agarró el teléfono y llamó a Longbourne Court. El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que se disparó el contestador automático.

—Mañana no te vas a casar —dijo él—. ¿Me oyes, Bella? ¡Nada de boda mañana!

Después llamó al teléfono móvil de Bella, pero le salió también el contestador y dejó el mismo mensaje, añadiendo:

—Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Después, desesperado, llamó a la casa del matrimonio Masen.

Su coche se negó a ponerse en marcha. Su precioso y pequeño coche que jamás la había dejado tirada decidió elegir ese momento para hacerse el muerto. Las luces. Había conducido a través de una zona de niebla y había encendido las luces. Y se le había olvidado apagarlas.

Le llevó diez minutos llegar andando a la casa del matrimonio Masen.

—No se preocupe, Bella —dijo la señora Masen—. Siéntese y tómese una taza de té. El señor Masen está jugando un partido de dardos, pero en el momento que llegue, cargará la batería y tendrá su coche listo.

—No puedo esperar. Pediré un taxi.

—Yo llamaré por teléfono para pedir un taxi mientras usted descansa un poco.

Media hora de espera; entre tanto, la señora Masen fue a prepararle un té y ella fue a llamar a Edward otra vez; pero su teléfono, que había hecho horas extras ese día, eligió ese momento, al igual que el coche, para rendirse.

—Estúpido teléfono —dijo ella volviendo a meterlo en el bolso.

Había transcurrido casi una hora cuando oyó el taxi aproximándose y parar delante de la casa. Y no esperó a que el taxista llamara, sino que agarró su bolso, dio un beso a la señora Masen y salió corriendo por el sendero del jardín hasta la pequeña puerta de la verja.

Y allí se paró en seco.

Apoyado en su Aston y cruzado de brazos estaba Edward Cullen. Y no parecía muy contento.

Ella abrió la boca, pero al ver lo que él tenía en la mano, volvió a cerrarla.

Satisfecho al parecer, Edward se enderezó, abrió la portezuela del coche y dijo:

—Entra.

—No has entendido nada, Edward—dijo ella, aparentemente pegada al suelo.

—Creo que más que tú, Bella.

—No me parece que eso sea posible —le espetó ella.

¿Estaba Edward enfadado? Bueno, ella tampoco estaba feliz de la vida. Y pensando que tenía derecho a sentirse indignada, Bella ignoró la portezuela abierta del coche y pasó por delante de él.

— ¡Bella! —fue una orden. Pero luego la voz se tornó ronca y adquirió otro tono, un tono suplicante—. Bella, por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor…

Ella se detuvo y, cuando él volvió a hablar a su espalda, estaba casi pegado a ella.

—Por favor, no te cases con Jacob Black.

¡Era verdad, Edward había creído que se iba a casar con Jacob!

—Pero no lo entiendo. Has estado ayudándome toda la semana, incluso se te han ocurrido ideas estupendas para la boda. Esta misma tarde me has escrito una carta deseándome lo mejor. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

—Todo. Yo creía que la niña era suya. Hace dos meses iba a venir para verte, aunque no sabía si querrías o no hablar conmigo. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, con la tarjeta de embarque en la mano, y entonces vi la portada de Celebrity. Y leí lo del «feliz acontecimiento» y que habíais vuelto.

—Pero te escribí, Edward. Te dije lo del bebé. Y aquí te pregunté si habías recibido la carta.

—Y yo creía que te referías a la carta con el dinero. Mi secretaria me envió un correo electrónico diciéndome que habías devuelto dinero y me preguntó que qué quería hacer, y yo me di cuenta de lo que debías de haber pensado. No era eso, Bella. Además, siempre tuve la intención de pagártelo todo. El cheque que te envié fue para cubrir la factura completa.

—Oh.

—No he leído tu carta hasta esta tarde, Bella. No sabía nada de lo de la niña…

Bella parpadeó.

—Eso es imposible. Yo misma le eché por la ranura del correo de tu puerta, dos semanas después de…

—Y la habría leído si hubiera estado allí, pero he pasado cinco meses fuera del país, Bella. Solo pasé por mi casa para agarrar el pasaporte y me subí al primer avión con el fin de poner cierta distancia entre los dos.

—Yo… creía que ibas a Mustique.

— ¿Cómo iba a ir a Mustique después de lo que tú y yo…? —Y Edward se quedó sin palabras—. Te he hecho daño, Bella. Te he hecho llorar. Solo he hecho llorar a dos mujeres en mi vida.

—Tu madre…

Sí, su madre había llorado por él.

—Lloraba porque me habías dado algo increíble, Edward. Antes de ti, me sentía congelada, como atrapada en la época glacial. Lo había perdido todo y luego me sentí traicionada y… —Bella le miró, quería que supiera la verdad—. He pasado años organizando bodas perfectas para otra gente cuando yo era incapaz de besar…

—Bella…

—Fui a verte tan pronto como pude, pero tú te habías marchado.

—Estaba destrozado. Desorientado. Creía que no querías volver a verme y no me extrañaba.

Bella alzó una mano y le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

—Eres mi vida, Edward. Me miraste y me derretí al instante. Me abrazaste y tu calor me calentó.

—Pero…

—Lloré de felicidad, Edward. Y el bebé… —Bella le agarró una mano y se la llevó al vientre—. Nuestra hija es pura bendición, Edward.

—Es mi hija… Mi pequeña —dijo él en tono reverente.

Bella había llorado entonces y lloraba ahora. Lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Tienes una familia, Edward.

Durante un momento, se quedaron ahí, en silencio. Después, Edward dijo:

—No es suficiente. Te necesito, Bella. He intentado olvidarme de ti, pero no he podido hacerlo. Yo…

— ¿Qué, Edward? —Bella le acarició la mejilla—. Dilo, Edward.

—Te… te amo. Te amo, pero sé que lo he estropeado todo. Es demasiado tarde…

— ¿Lo dices por lo de la boda de mañana? ¿Es eso lo único que nos separa?

—Bella… —y pronunció el nombre con desesperación.

—Edward, es una boda de fantasía, de mentira. No es real, Edward. Es «cómo sería la boda de ensueño de Bella Swan Denyer»… cuando y si encontrara al hombre con el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.

Bella le vio tratando de asimilar esas palabras.

—Pero Jacob…

—No es ese hombre, te lo aseguro. Nos encontramos accidentalmente en una fiesta y nos comportamos civilizadamente. Celebrity hizo el resto. Sospecho que querían forzarme a revelar el nombre del padre de la criatura.

—Pero has ordenado tartas, comida, flores… E incluso una versión moderna del vestido que ibas a llevar la primera vez…

—Ese vestido no se parece en nada al de mi bisabuela —le aseguró ella—. Además, últimamente tengo otra fantasía… Y Edward, realmente no puedo creer que pensaras que iba a vender mi propia boda a una revista.

—Creía que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por la organización que tu madre fundó.

—Hay cosas que no tienen precio, Edward.

Entonces Bella vio una luz fugaz en la ventana de la casa de los señores Masen seguida de una cortina corriéndose.

—Lo sabían, ¿verdad? Sabían que venías.

—Si hubieras tenido encendido tu teléfono móvil durante las últimas dos horas tú también lo habrías sabido.

—Me he quedado sin batería. ¿Qué recado has dejado?

—Que no iba a haber boda…

— ¿Ninguna boda?

—Mañana, no —contestó él tocándole la mejilla—. Pero espero que pronto. Muy pronto. Porque si esperas que tu hija se quede sin que su padre le dé su apellido, te equivocas del todo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Y lo quiero todo. También va a ser mi fantasía.

— ¿Todo?

—Todo. Y a todos… excepto Celebrity. Mañana es una cosa, pero la realidad será solo para nosotros. Y no por un día, sino durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Entonces, como si se diera cuenta de que faltaba algo, Edward se agachó y, arrodillando una pierna bajo la luz de las estrellas, dijo:

—Si te casas conmigo, te prometo llevar un chaleco morado que haga juego con tus zapatos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella Swan?

Cuatro semanas después de la feria, Edward y Bella se casaron de verdad.

Bella llegó a la iglesia en un coche de vapor. Victoria le había hecho otro vestido y Bella llevaba los zapatos morados.

Ángela se había echado polvos brillantes de color verde en el pelo morado y, rindiéndose, había dejado sus botas por unos zapatos bordados.

Las ahijadas de Bella estaban adorables vestidas en tonos violeta y lavanda. El paje estaba protestón, aunque era normal, incluso un niño de cinco años sabía que era una vergüenza ir vestido de morado. Y mientras Bella se acercaba al altar del brazo de su padre, el sol hizo brillar los diamantes de la tiara que Edward había pedido de encargo a un joyero del pueblo.

La feria fue toda una algarabía, la comida resultó excelente, los niños se empacharon con los dulces y Ángela, ahora socia de Bella, se vio inundada por gente que quería que le organizara una boda exactamente igual a ésa.

Pero para Edward y Bella aquélla era una ocasión única. Una boda para ellos dos exclusivamente.

Fin

**Bueno esta historia llego a su fin, espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi**

**Gracias por leerme**


End file.
